Autumn's Orphan
by DragonBookLoverKitkat913
Summary: Not a sequel to any of my previous stories. Anyways, the guardians discover there is actually a teenager who still believes in them. An orphan who is friends with Jamie, Scarlett O'Brien is very protective of her beliefs. When she meets the guardians and gets to go on an adventure with them, her life is forever changed. Just like a certain winter spirit. Rated T just in case.
1. Chap 1: Descriptions

**I know. I shouldn't write more stories, but I'm so inspired. Really. But I will tell you a few things first. Ok, so first things first. In this fanfic, Jack is gonna be, let's say, 16. Well, technically 316, but you know what I mean! Anyway, it's almost christmas time, the same year Jack became a guardian. I have to say, this is more of a description than a chapter. But rest assured, I'll post the actual beginning of the story soon. Anyways, I'll have the guardians explain this story. They can probably explain it better than me anyway.**

 **North: We do fine job. So story is about an orphan born in autumn. Done.**

 **Tooth: North! We need to explain it a little better.**

 **Bunny: Yeah, ya gumby. Like what happens to her and such.**

 **Jack: I'll do it! Ahem. This story is about a girl named Scarlett O'brien. She is 15. Scarlett lost her parents in a car crash. She meets Jamie Bennett and befriends him. She still believes in the guardians, aka us, and meets us. Then she has to go on a crazy adventure to, uh, somewhere. Can't say just yet.**

 **Me: See? I knew someone else could do this better. Oh, before I forget,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG. Just my plot and OC's.**

 **Jack: Nice. So you gonna do a description for her or should I?**

 **Me: Sarcasm? Really?**

 **Jack: Yep.**

 **Me: *Facepalms* Fine. Here goes nothing.**

 **Name:** Scarlett O'brien

 **Birthday:** October 10th

 **Age:** Almost 16 years old

 **Hair Color:** Red. Scarlett Red **(yes, natural scarlet red hair)**

 **Hair Style/Length:** Acute Cut/Almost to her hips

 **Eye Color:** Chocolate Brown

 **Height:** 5'4

 **Fashion Sense:** Not exactly tomboy. Mostly t-shirts, jeans, leather jackets, and wedges.

 **Personality:** Kind, easy-going, sarcastic, fun, patient, brave. But thinks very low of herself.

 **Extra:** Scarlet is a good singer, loves to read, has no artistic skill, and tends to talk a lot. Easy to excite, but hard to upset. Unless you did something incredibly stupid.

 **Me:** How was that?

 **Jack:** Not bad.

 **Bunny:** *shrugs* Ya did good.

 **Tooth** : Wonderful. Very descriptive.

 **North:** I agree.

 **Sandy:** *gives thumbs up*

 **Me:** Thanks. See you readers next time!


	2. Chap 2: Flashback Dream

**So, this is gonna be a flashback Scarlett has. Technically it's a dream since she's asleep, but it did actually happen. To her anyway. Not in real life. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Scarlett is claustrophobic. Whoops.**

 **Jack: 'Whoops?' That's all you have to say about forgetting a very important detail?**

 **Me: Well sorry! I was very tired when I wrote this, so give me a break! Boys.**

 **Bunny: What do ya mean 'boys'? *All male guardians glare at Kitkat***

 **Me: *blushes nervously* Uh, nothing. So, uh, Tooth! Please do the disclaimer. *Kitkat runs as she is chased by the boys. Tooth clears her throat***

 **Tooth: Ok! Um, let me think.**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat only owns her OC's and plot. Not ROTG.**

 **Scarlett's POV (In italics since it's a memory)**

 _I was 5 years old._ _And_ _it was a typical saturday. My parents were taking me to the library (because I'm apparently an advanced reader) in daddy's pickup truck since mommy's red mini-cooper was having car problems. We were talking and I was telling them about this book I wanted to check out on strange people. It was supposed to have Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and others in it._

 _But then I heard a car honking in front of us. I looked and saw that a blue car was driving out of control and was heading right for us! I knew my parents had seen the car. Dad tried swerving the car but the other car hit too quickly. I was in the backseat and the front caved in. I couldn't tell if my parents were alive or not._

" _Mommy? Daddy? Wake up!"_

 _No response. Then the roof of the backseat caved in too. I screamed in pure terror._

 _When I opened my eyes, I saw it was dark. It was a very tight space. My head hurt, and so did my legs, which had something heavy on top of them. I couldn't breathe very well. I got very scared. Then I heard sirens. Really loud sirens._

 _After what seemed like forever, I saw light. Some people got the roof off and peered in. Some men in yellow clothes and helmets looked at me._ _ **(At the time she was 5, so she didn't know they were firefighters.)**_

" _Hello, little one. Are you ok?" One of the men asked me. I shook my head, too scared to answer._

" _What's wrong?" He asked. I pointed at my legs._

" _They hurt. And mommy and daddy won't talk," I replied. The men looked at me sadly. One of them reached down and picked me up. I winced. He put me on the ground and looked at my legs._

" _Get the paramedics over here. I think her legs are broken," Then he looked back at me. "What's your name, little one?"_

" _Scarlett O'brien. What's yours?" I asked curiously._

" _Ian Rogers. We're gonna get someone to look at your legs. Now, do you know any relatives or friends who we could talk to?" Ian asked. I nodded and told him about Mrs. Bennett, mommy's best friend. Ian nodded and dialed the number I gave him. (_ _ **Her parents made her memorize the number in case of something like this happening.)**_

 _A lady in white came and looked at my legs. She told me they were broken, but would get better later. She wrapped them up in some hard white bandage-stuff. Then she told me I'd have to be in a wheelchair since both my legs were broken. The lady, I think she said her name was Irene, said they'd take me to a 'hospital'. She said it was where people who were sick or very hurt went._

 _Ian came as they put me in a big white car. He said Mrs. Bennett would be at the hospital when I got there._

" _What about mommy and daddy?" I asked._

" _They'll go there too, but we need to help them before you can see them." That was the last thing he said before I left. Once there, I saw Mrs. Bennett, who was crying. It wasn't until later they told me what had happened. My parents died on the way to the hospital._

I woke up with a start, breathing hard. I was crying, which was understandable. Even though it's been 11 years, I remembered the day my parents died perfectly. I knew if I hadn't begged my parents to go to the library, they'd still be alive. And I wouldn't be sleeping in the orphanage right now.

Mrs. Bennett, who'd wanted to adopt me but at the time was living with her parents and had no real income so she couldn't,, had tried to convince me otherwise, as did many others. But nothing anyone said could change the facts. If it weren't for me, my parents wouldn't be dead. Therefore, I'd done something truly despicable. Especially for a five year old.

I'd killed my parents. Meaning? I was a murderer.

 **A/N Well, that was sad. But how do you guys like the story so far? Don't worry, it'll get better. Please review so I can get your opinions. Please. Goodbye for now.**


	3. Chap 3: Jamie's Determination

**I know it has been a while, but in my defense I'm in a play so I have rehearsals. And lots of homework. (I'm in high school). Plus I am going to a formal dance on the 30th this month. So I have to get ready for it. But I am super sorry. Really.**

 **Bunny: Sure ya are, sheila.**

 **Me: I am!**

 **Jack: Leave Kitkat alone. She probably feels bad enough.**

 **Me: Thank you! Would you like to do the disclaimer, Jack?**

 **Jack: Sure.**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat only owns her OC's and her plot. She does not own ROTG.**

 **Jamie's POV**

I remember the day I met Scarlett. I was 6 years old and Sophie hadn't been born yet. My mom had told me she wanted me to meet the daughter of some friends of hers that had passed away. She told me the girl was four years older than me but was good with younger kids and that she lived in the orphanage.

 _We walked there and my mom signed something at the front desk. Then we waited a few minutes when she came out. This girl looked like someone out of a book about homeless people. Not that she wasn't pretty. I mean, she had hair that was literally red that she wore in a bun. Not natural red-orange, pure red!_

 _But her clothes...well, she wore a brown shirt two sizes too big, worn out jeans with a whole of holes, and rugged looking sneakers. But the most important thing about her that I noticed was that she had a smile that almost reached her chocolate-colored eyes on her face. Like she was happy to see us._

" _Hi, Mrs. Bennett. Is this Jamie? Man, last time I saw you, you were in a baby carriage," the girl said. I blushed a little. Mom chuckled and went to hug the girl._

" _Good to see you too, Scarlett," Mom said. Oh, that was what her name was. "Jamie, meet Scarlett." I walked up to Scarlett and stuck my hand out. She laughed._

" _No need to be so formal, Jamie," Scarlett said as she pushed my hand away gently and chose to ruffle my hair. I pretended to look annoyed, but she and I knew I was faking it. Mom then decided we should go to the mall._

 _We had a blast there. Scarlett and I went from store to store and I begged for this and Scarlett begged for that and so on. We got cookies, ice cream, Chick-fil-a, and some toys. I wondered why mom was being so generous. She told me after we dropped off Scarlett that she had gotten us that stuff because she felt bad she couldn't adopt Scarlett. Mom said she wanted to, but her and Dad didn't have enough room or money._

 _I felt bad, and every time we visited her, or they let her visit us, I was always nice to her and tried to make sure she smiled._

Thinking back, I realize I shouldn't have asked her all those questions. I mean, I should've asked Mom what happened to her parents, not Scarlett. But she didn't seem to mind my never-ending questions. That's the thing about Scarlett. Even though we're four-years apart, I feel like can tell her anything. She's like the big sister I never had.

Which is why I told her about Jack and the others. She told me, when I was done telling her about our adventure, that she knew I'd never lie to her and that she trusted me. And what she said after that is the reason I wanted her to meet the guardians. I mean, a teenager who still believes in them is big. Really big.

"I'll always believe in the guardians, Jamie. Always."

 **A/N What do you guys think?**


	4. Chap 4: Degrading Apology

**Alright, NOW is where we get to the beginning of the story.**

 **North: Finally. You have made us wait for long time, no?**

 **Tooth: Only a few chapters, North.**

 **Bunny: I think a few too many, sheila.**

 **Jack: Cut her some slack. Kitkat has been sick since friday with a fever and a bad cough.**

 **Me: Yes I have. But I think I'm finally feeling better. I read a good fanfic (Seeing Isn't Believing by Q-A Authoress) so I'm very inspired. Now, disclaimer, Bunny!**

 **Bunny: Fine, sheila.**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat don't own ROTG. Only her OC's and Plot.**

 **Scarlett's POV**

It was October 1st, saturday morning, and Jamie had a surprise for me. He said he wanted me to meet some people at a special place. He blindfolded me and helped me walk to…..well, wherever it was that he was leading me to. He started to talk while we walked.

"I really think you're gonna like the people who you're gonna meet," Jamie said.

"I hope so, considering you haven't told me anything about them," I replied. Jamie just laughed and we walked in silence. Once we got there, Jamie told me to take off my blindfold and once I did, I gasped.

It was the lake we liked to ice skate on in winter and swim in during summer. I'd never seen in autumn, though, so I took in the sight. The trees surrounding the lake had beautiful red and gold leaves that shimmered in the sun. The lake looked a gorgeous shade of blue, reminding me of sapphires. The grass was a lush shade of green and Jamie and I laid down in it and looked at the clouds.

"They'll be here soon," Jamie said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Well, why don't we play I-Spy while we wait?" I asked. Jamie nodded and we spent the next 10 minutes guessing and laughing. I saw something red in the sky and pointed it out to Jamie. He cheered and said it was 'them'. We stood up and when the red thing got closer, I put my hands on Jamie's shoulders in shock and disbelief. It looked like the sleigh Jamie said the Guardians rode in, the one that belonged to Santa Claus, aka Nicholas St. North.

"Jamie, is that….?" I trailed off, not sure if what I saw was real. Jamie nodded his head excitedly.

"Yeah, you get to meet the Guardians!" Jamie exclaimed. I squealed a little. I'd wanted this to happen ever since Jamie told me about them. The sleigh landed and I saw the big reindeer halt. Those things were huge.

Next, I saw a large man in the driver's seat. He had a fur hat that looked like it was from Russia. As did his coat and boots. I knew he had to Mr. North. Behind him in the rows were several beings. A huge, kangaroo/man-like person who I knew off the bat was the Easter Bunny. A hummingbird/woman-like person (lots of hybrids, apparently) looked like she must be the Tooth Fairy. Then I noticed a short man made of sand getting out. Probably Sandy the Sandman. And then, my heart almost stopped. I recognized him instantly by the drawings Jamie had shown me. Jack Frost, a guy who looked _incredibly_ cute.

They all got out of the sleigh and stopped a few feet away from us. I leaned down to whisper into Jamie's ear.

"These are the..." I couldn't finish because of my shock but Jamie managed to help me out.

"Yep, Scarlett meet the Guardians," Jamie answered, loud enough for everyone to hear and I blushed, but only slightly. I didn't say anything because I was too nervous.

"Hello Scarlett. Nice to meet you," Tooth Fairy said while flying near Jamie and I. I noticed she had the little fairies Jamie said helped her with her.

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Fairy," I said, assuming I wasn't on first name basis yet. She blushed a little.

"Oh, you can just call me Tooth," Tooth replied. I nodded then looked at the others.

"I am North," North said as he settled the reindeer down. I gaped at them, thinking about how cool they looked and how come I hadn't noticed earlier. North noticed my staring and chuckled.

"Would you like to pet them?" he asked. I nodded and walked up to them. I put my hand out and the biggest one nuzzled his head against it. I giggled, amazed at how soft he was.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Blitzen," North replied. Blitzen then started nudging me towards the water. I tried to duck away, but he wouldn't let me.

"Stop 'im, North!" someone said. I guessed it was Bunny since Jamie said he was the one with an australian accent.

"Blitzen stop!" North yelled. Blitzen kept pushing. I tried not to panic but I wanted to considering…...

"Would now be a bad time I can't swim?" I cried. Later on, Jamie told me the others had gotten worried expressions and decided to do something quickly. That something was North grabbed Blitzen's harness and jack used his staff's crook to pull me back. I ended up on the ground.

"Well, that was…...interesting," I said while Jamie helped me up.

"Blitzen is usually much better behaved," North said. I smiled.

"It's fine. So, I knew you and Tooth's names, plus Blitzen's, but what about the rest of you?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"My name's Bunny," Bunny said while putting his...paw out. I put my hand out and we shook...hands/paws. Then the Sandman came up and spelled his name with his dreamsand. Then we shook hands.

"Name's Frost. Jack Frost," Jack said. I turned and saw his cocky smirk. I figured I mess with him.

"Funny. I'd always thought jack Frost was an old guy in robes," I replied. His smirk turned into a frown, Bunny laughed openly while Tooth and North tried to stifle their laughter. Sandy laughed silently and Jamie chuckled a little. I felt bad when his frown got deeper. "Relax, Frosty. I was kidding. Jamie's shown me enough of his drawings that I knew what to expect." Jack frowned for a second longer before his smile returned.

"So Jamie told us you're sixteen, right?" Tooth asked. I nodded. She looked shocked.

"Most teens don't believe in us, sheila. So why do ya?" Bunny asked. I shrugged.

"Well, why not? I mean, yeah I did start wondering if you maybe didn't, but Jamie snapped me right out of it. Right kid?" I asked. Jamie pouted at being called 'kid'. I smiled and ruffled his hair. Jamie tried to swat my hand away.

"Hey, quit it. You're messing up my hair!" Jamie whined. I chuckled, but eventually stopped.

"Whatever you say, squirt," I replied, laughing when Jamie stuck his tongue out.

"This is why she still believes in you. She's acts like she's 5," Jamie said to the others. I shoved him playfully.

"You are officially not allowed to insult me. I'm mad at you," I stated. Jamie looked at me in disbelief and, when he realized I wasn't kidding, frowned.

"Why?" Jamie asked. I shook my head.

"You didn't tell me I was gonna be meeting the Guardians. If you did, I wouldn't have been so shocked," I answered. I crossed my arms and refused to look at Jamie.

"Wha- but that's not fair!" Jamie said. I was smiling and I knew the Guardians saw, but I also knew Jamie couldn't see my face so I was in the clear. Unfortunately, Jack decided to spoil my fun. Which is ironic, considering he's the Guardian of Fun.

"Jamie, you know she's messing with you, right?" Jack asked. I shot him and look and he just smiled that cute smile. Wait, did I just think that? Uh, anyway, Jamie frowned and crossed his arms. I knew from experience that I had to apologize. A lot.

"Look, I'm sorry, Jamie," I said. No dice. So I did what I always do. Embarrass both of us while apologizing and don't stop giving him the puppy-dog eyes until he forgives me. So I got down on my knees, clamped my hands together, gave Jamie the face, and...started begging.

"Oh no," Jamie said, realization on his face as he saw what I was doing. "Please don't do this."

"Not until you forgive me. So please, please, pretty please with cherries on top forgive me. Pwease?" I said, doing just a little baby talk. I knew I was embarrassing myself more than him, but I always do this so I saw no point in changing my tactics.

"Wait, are ya sayin' she's done this before?" Bunny asked, sounding bewildered. Jamie nodded nervously while trying not to look at me.

"I'm not gonna stop until you forgive me, Jamie. And if that takes all day, then ok," I said, looking at Jamie. He finally sighed, which meant he was giving in.

"Fine. Just stop, please," Jamie said. I smirked and got up while dusting off my jeans. I looked at the others, and at their questioning looks, I just shrugged.

 **A/N Well, what do you think?**

 **Jack: It's great.**

 **Jamie: Except the part where I gave in.**

 **Me: Sorry, sport. It was needed. Until next time, bye!**


	5. Chap 5: Dreary Orphanage

**So, I finally went back to school. I missed two days, but I'm almost caught up. Key word? Almost. Anyways, I'm trying to decide where they have to go on their adventure. I love England because I lived there for 2 and a half years. But maybe Italy. I loved seeing the Leaning Tower of Pisa. But my visit to Germany was nice. So was Belguim. And Austria (Not meaning Australia. I've never been there). The Bahamas were cool when I went there on a cruise. Hmm. What about France?**

 **Bunny: We get it, sheila. You've been to a lot of places. Why not Australia?**

 **Tooth: Or India?**

 **North: Russia is nice this time of year.**

 **Sandy: (signs his opinion) I liked the Bahamas idea.**

 **Jack: Enough! Let's do it in….(quickly closes eyes and picks random spot on map) *********** Sorry, but the location will be kept secret until certain chapters.

 **Me: Oh, I've never been there! My dad was when he was deployed. I'm a military child.**

 **North: Oh, that is why you have been to so many places.**

 **Me: Yep. In ********, Scarlett can show off her impressive spanish-speaking skills. (There are a number of places that speak spanish. Mexico, Spain, Peru, Brazil, etc.)**

 **Jack: She speaks spanish?!**

 **Me: Sí, Señor Frost. Ella hace de hecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Muy celoso?**

 **Bunny: Bloody hell, what did ya say, sheila!?**

 **Me: 'Yes, Mr. Frost. She does indeed. Why? Jealous much?' *smirks***

 **Jack: Wha-no way am I jealous.** _ **I**_ **can speak french, which is way better.**

 **Me: Prouvez-le puis, bonhomme de neige.** _ **(French to English translation: Prove it then, snowman.)**_

 **Jack: Déteste dire ça, mais je suis impressionné. Même si je suis encore mieux.** _ **(Hate to say it, but I'm impressed. Even though I'm still better. )**_

 **Bunny: Enough showing off, ya bloody show-ponies. Tooth, do the disclaimer please.**

 **Tooth: Alright then.**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat doesn't own ROTG. Just her plot and OC's.**

 **Jack's POV**

When Jamie told us there was a teenager who still believed in us, I was kind of doubtful. But after meeting Scarlett, all my doubts just faded away. It was crazy, the way the 'Blitzen' incident just went away when she smiled. And how she was willing to embarrass herself just to get Jamie to forgive her.

"Who wants to have some fun?" Scarlett said after we'd all just stood in silence for a few minutes. I smirked.

"I think that's my line," I replied. Scarlett smiled smugly before shrugging.

"You snooze, you lose," She said. I shook my head and started to form a snowball behind my back. Just as I threw it, Scarlett ducked and it hit Jamie right in the face. I winced. Jamie smiled mischievously and I knew it was going to be very interesting any second now.

"Ok, not fair!" Jamie yelled before gathering up the remaining snow and tossing it at me. I dodged it, but Bunny wasn't so lucky. I made a light snowfall so we could make our own snowballs and we ended up having a full-on snowball war. It was Scarlett, Jamie, and Bunny versus North, Sandy and I. In the end, I was the only one who hadn't been hit by a snowball. Of course, being the spirit of winter hadn't hurt.

"A-achoo!" Jamie sneezed, shivering a little. The snow had turned into water, but with me being so excited, the wind had picked up a bit. Scarlett looked at Jamie worriedly.

"I think I better get Jamie home before he gets sick. But this was really awesome. Hope I get to see you guys again," Scarlett said as she buttoned Jamie's coat, ignoring his pleas to do it himself.

"Of course we can," Tooth replied. I never realized until now that, besides the mini-fairies, Tooth doesn't really hang out with anyone but the Guardians. And seeing as how she's the only girl, being around Scarlett must make her feel happy or something.

"Yes, maybe the end of the next week?" North said. I barely contained my laugh at how he mixed up 'next weekend'. I could see Scarlett was having a hard time stifling her laughter too.

"Um, sure. If any of you can come by during the week, that's fine too. Could use some company at my boring job anyway," Scarlett said. Job? Huh. Now that I think about it, I remember Jamie saying something about her working at some restaurant.

"We'll see, sheila," Bunny said. I rolled my eyes. That kangaroo could be so pessimistic.

"Jack, vhy don't you take Jamie and Scarlett home? To make sure they get there safely?" North said.

"Good idea. Scarlett lives in a bad part of town. My mom says she gets worried because of it." Scarlett stared at him suspiciously and Jamie blushed while continuing. "Well, she did!"

"Why not?" I answered. Scarlett looked at me questioningly but I just shrugged. If North _and_ Jamie both wanted me to get her home safely, then I would. Scarlett and Jamie said goodbye to the others and we started walking. After we dropped Jamie of, Scarlett and I just walked in silence until we got to….the building.

It was horrible. A dark, dreary, grey and boring building. It had a precariously hanging sign that said _Forgotten Girls Orphanage_.

"You live…..here?" I asked, dreading Scarlett's answer. She nodded her head and I gaped at her.

"My parents died eleven years ago in a car crash. I was the only survivor," Scarlett explained. I felt a pang in my heart. I knew what it felt like to lose your family but still be alive. Well, to be alive as a spirit.

"I'm sorry," I said. She just shrugged her shoulders, probably trying to pull it off as nothing.

"Don't tell the other Guardians. Please?" Scarlett begged.

"Well…." I said, not sure whether or not I should agree. She didn't give me a choice. Scarlett did something no guy should have to even try to resist. She gave me the puppy-dog eyes, which were absolutely heart wrenching, the whimper, which sounded so sad, AND the quivering lip. So of course I said," Whatever you say."

She squealed and, in pure joy, nothing else, I'm sure, she gave me a hug. I was too shocked to move, even after she let go and stepped back. Her blush and sheepish smile just made me smile reassuringly at her.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll see you later then," Just as I turned to walk away, Scarlett grabbed my hand. She wouldn't look at me as she spoke.

"I had a lot of fun. Mostly because of you, so….thanks. For everything," Scarlett said. I smiled, before giving her a one-armed hug.

"No problem. It's what I do," I replied. I then walked away, thinking about only one thing.

' _Man, she sure is cute when she blushes.'_

 **A/N Next chapter is when trouble starts. So watch out.**

 **Jack: What trouble?**

 **Me: Nothing to- wait, why do you care? Are you worried about Scarlett?**

 **Jack: Wha- no way. I don't! *he says this while blushing***

 **Me: Uh-huh. Sure.**

 **Jack: Whatever. *leaves the room as Bunny enters***

 **Bunny: So when are ya gonna tell him that Scarlett ain't the only one who likes him. You didn't in** 'Girl from the Past' **or** 'ROTG: One-shots and Drabbles **.**

 **Me: *looks at the door Jack exited out of* He likes Scarlett. It's just a silly crush. A lot of girls like Jack Frost.**

 **Bunny: *shakes head as he sees Kitkat look longingly at the door***


	6. Chap 6: A Day at Mother Goose's

**So, here's where things get interesting. If you really want to know, some….mature content is going to be in this chapter. Shoot.**

 **Bunny: What is it, sheila?**

 **Me: I had Tooth do the disclaimer when it was Sandy's turn. Sorry Sandy.**

 **Sandy: *signs his answer* Not like I could say it anyway. I believe it's North's turn.**

 **North: Oh good.**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat does not own ROTG, only her plot and OC's.**

 _*WARNING: Violence is in this chapter!*_

 **Scarlett's POV**

I got ready for work after Ms. Leigh, the orphanage's teacher, class. She's the only adult in this building who is nice to us orphans. The lady in charge, Mrs. Crux, doesn't notice who is missing at meal times. When she does notice us, she acts like it's our fault we don't have parents. Anyways, I put on my uniform, a blue dress with a yellow apron over it that had the logo on it. The logo was a picture of a swan with the words 'Mother Goose Cafe'.

Mother Goose Cafe is a nice restaurant that is fairytale themed. The walls are covered with quotes from famous stories. and the menu has items like, Snow White's apple tarts, Cinderella's pumpkin pie, Rapunzel's salad, etc. I got a job there when I turned 15. It's one of the few times outside of Jamie visits I get to leave the orphanage.

So, it was a typical day at work. Business was a little slow so my boss, Amy, told everyone to go home. I volunteered to clean up so she could go home early, so I was sweeping when Jamie and the other guardians came in.

"Jamie? What's up?" I asked. Jamie looked down, obviously embarrassed by something. North decided to explain, since no one else would.

"Ve vished to know if you vould like to if you vant to go to the Pole?" North asked. The Pole? That sounds like fun. Wait a second, is that….?

"Jamie! You tracked mud in!" I exclaimed, running to get the mop and bucket. I pulled out a stool and told jamie to sit on it. I gave him a napkin then started mopping.

"Sorry, Scarlett," Jamie said, blushing as he cleaned his shoes. I sighed playfully.

"It's fine, but next time, do you think you could do it BEFORE I mop so I don't have to do it again?" I asked. Jamie made an 'o' with his mouth at my revelation and nodded.

"You sound like a mother hen," Jack said. I looked at him.

"You mean mother goose," I replied. He chuckled, as did the others.

"She's got you there, mate," Bunny said. Jack pouted. I smiled. I finished mopping and put the mop and bucket away.

"So, what's this about the Pole?" I asked. The guardians exchanged looks.

"We both get to go, but only if you want to," Jamie said. Suddenly the door opened. I looked and saw it was Travis. Jamie got down and stood behind me. I'd told him all about what Travis was like when we dated. I crossed my arms and looked at my ex-boyfriend. He was handsome enough, with his black, shaggy hair and his sharp, dark eyes.

"We're closed, Travis," I stated. Travis glared at me and I felt someone's hand grab mine. I knew it was Jamie's, and I knew he was scared. So I had to do something to help him. Something creative.

"I can read. Unlike some people," Travis said. I paled. I had told him that in confidence. Him and Jamie were the only people who knew about my….problem.

"I can read. Just not as well as most people. Now, tell me why you're here? You lost?" I mocked. It wasn't my best idea, but it was I could come up with.

"I never said we could break up. Which means we're still together," Travis said. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"I dumped you. Get over it. It's your fault," I answered. Travis growled and stepped towards me. I tapped jamie twice, our code for danger. It meant that the tappee **(person who was tapped)** should run and call 911 as soon as the tapper **(person who tapped the other person)** distracts the danger.

"All I did was try to teach you some respect and manners," Travis stated. Then he grabbed my wrist.

"Now!" I yelled to Jamie as I kneed Travis. He grunted and shoved me to the ground. I couldn't see if Jamie had gone somewhere safe or not.

"Now you're gonna pay!" Travis yelled as he started yanked me up and punched me in the stomach. I tried to push him away, but he had my wrist in a tight, iron-like grip. I heard the door open and so did Travis, who was distracted long enough for me to slip out of his grip. I looked and saw the police.

They handcuffed Travis while paramedics sat me down on the floor and looked me over. Jamie came from behind the corner. I turned to look at him.

"You okay, kiddo?" I asked. The paramedic, who was a young woman, looked at me incredulously.

"You are more concerned about this boy than you, even though you got quite the beating?" she asked. When I nodded, she whistled. "You are an amazing person."

"She is," Jamie replied for me. I rolled my eyes and smacked him playfully.

"Alright, you may have some bruises, but I think you'll be fine," the lady said. I nodded. Mrs. Bennett then came bursting in, spotted Jamie and I, and ran to us and kneeled down. She started hugging and kissing us. Once she stopped, I asked how'd she know to come here.

"Jamie called and told me Travis was here," Mrs. Bennett said. I looked at Jamie, who just shrugged.

"We're fine now, Mrs. Bennett," I said. She looked at me exasperatedly.

"How many times have I told you to call me aunt Vanessa?" Mrs- I mean, Aunt Vanessa asked.

"What about aunt Nessa?" I countered. She nodded and I smiled.

"Aww, but I want you to be my sister, not my cousin!" Jamie whined. I giggled while aunt Nessa smacked her forehead. I looked at the guardians and knew from their expressions that we'd be talking about this later.

 **A/N: So, little bit of violance. Good news is the next chapter will be a bit more tame.**


	7. Chap 7: What's Dyslexia?

**First off, I noticed North does use the letter 'w' and not v. I watched the movie again. So from now on, North will be using the letter 'w'. Now, I promise, they will go on their adventure soon. Ok? Ok. But Scarlett needs to explain stuff to the Guardians and then have Jamie and her go to the Pole.**

 **Scarlett: What am I explaining exactly?**

 **Me: Just Travis, and the reading thing. Wanna do the disclaimer?**

 **Scarlett: Sure.**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat only owns her OC's (like me) and her plot. She doesn't own ROTG.**

 **Scarlett's POV (** _Read author's note. It's important_ **)**

After the whole 'Travis' expacade, aunt Nessa called Mrs. Crux to tell her that I was spending the night at her house. Forgotten Girls Orphanage is one of the few orphanages in the USA. But only because Mrs. Crux thinks that getting any of the 'whiny orphan girls' out of her way is a good thing. Jamie and I set up my sleeping bag, the one I used every time I spent the night there, while we waited for the guardians to come by so I could explain things.

I have to admit, I was really nervous about explaining things. I mean, besides the Travis thing, the guardians must've heard the whole 'I can read. Unlike some people' comment. This meant I had to explain why I no longer could read as well as I used to. Which meant explaining the car crash while not telling them my parents are dead.

I'm getting off track. Anyways, while we were waiting for the guardians, Jamie and I talked about whether I should tell them about my parents or not. I was against it, but Jamie...well.

"If you don't tell them, I will!" Jamie exclaimed. I sighed.

"Look, I will. But please give me time. I don't know how I'm going to explain it yet," I begged. Jamie finally gave in just as the guardians came in through the guest bedroom window. (Jamie's room was too small, so aunt Nessa said we could sleep in the much bigger guest room). They sat down on the floor and Jamie and I joined them.

"Scarlett, do you think you could explain what happened earlier with that….boy?" Tooth asked gently. I nodded and started to tell them the story.

"Travis and I were friends a year ago. He didn't care that I wasn't popular. During the summer, he asked me out and I said yes. I'd liked him for a while. But once summer ended, he…..changed. Travis wasn't the guy I knew anymore. He started drinking and that changed him. He got very jealous whenever I talked to any other guy but him. He even got jealous of Jamie and tried to forbid me to stop hanging out with him," I said. Jamie looked at me in shock. I hadn't told him that.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Jamie asked. I sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Don't look at me like that, squirt. If I did, then you would've been upset at what he did when I said I wouldn't stop visiting you," I answered.

"What did he do?" North asked. I gave a sad smile. They didn't know teenagers very well, even with Jack being around them.

"He slapped me. After that, whenever I tried to disobey him or I upset him somehow, he would hit me. Hard. I wanted to break up with him, but I was scared to. I didn't know what he'd do to me. Eventually I told Jamie and he got me to tell aunt Nessa, who called the cops. He went to Juvie, but I guess he got out," I said, shrugging after that 'cause I really didn't know why they'd let him out.

"What did he mean 'bout you not knowing how ta read?" Bunny asked. I blushed, embarrassed. Jamie put his hand over mine and I gave him a weak smile.

"I used to be a great reader. When I was 5, I was reading at a 4th grade level. But then something happened. Something bad," I replied. Sandy made a question mark out of sand appear over his head. "My parents and I were on our way to the library when a drunk driver crashed into us. I ended up with both my legs broken and the impact cause damage to my brain. The doctors didn't realize this until a few weeks later when I told them words looked different than they had before. Turns out I'd developed dyslexia."

"What is that?" North asked. I looked at him, shocked. He must not be up-to-date with what happens in the world if he didn't even know that.

"It's something that makes it harder for her to read. Makes the letters get mixed up when she tries to read them," Jamie said. He used the same explanation I'd given him when I told him about it.

"And there's no cure for it," Jack added. How'd he know that? "I should know. My sister had it back when I was mortal." Oh, that's how.

"He's right. I haven't told many people about. Even aunt Nessa doesn't know. Only Travis and Jamie knew before I told you guys," I said. Tooth, North, Sandy, and Jamie looked sad, Bunny looked angry, and Jack looked nostalgic.

"Why did ya tell Travis?" Bunny asked. I ducked my head down in shame. To this day, I'm still upset that I told him.

"I thought I could trust him. He….he said that nothing would ever make him like me less. I believed him and told him everything about me. Well, almost everything," I said as an afterthought. I'd never told Travis about my parents. I was going to before he slapped me.

Hey, can we go to the Pole tomorrow? We didn't get to go today," Jamie begged. I laughed. Typical Jamie. He was always trying to make me happy and forget my troubles. North laughed and said yes, we could go tomorrow. As they left, Jack turned and planted a kiss on my cheek before following the others. I put my hand on my cheek, surprised. Jamie giggled and I saw him looking at me.

"Oh hush," I said before tucking him in. He pleaded for a lullaby and I was happy to oblige.

 _On the winds,_

 _Cross the sea,_

 _Here this song,_

 _And remember._

 _Soon you'll be,_

 _home with me,_

 _Once upon a december._

 **A/N: Song from Anastasia. Later haters. Next is the Pole where the real trouble begins.**


	8. Chap 8: Yeti Dialect

**I am so sorry. I have been really sick lately. Migraines everyday for the past 3 weeks, nausea, dizziness, tiredness, coughing. I actually got an MRI done. We get the results tomorrow. I have been busy with things and I'm supposed to rest.**

 **Jack: Then why are you writing?**

 **Me: Just because I'm suffering doesn't mean that my readers should. *coughs in real life***

 **Jamie: Are you ok?**

 **Me: I'm fine-wait, what are you doing in the author's note?**

 **Jamie: I wanted to do the disclaimer. You shouldn't have to.**

 **Me: Aww, thanks. Go ahead, squirt.**

 **Jamie: Don't call me squirt! Anyways…**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat doesn't own ROTG. Or me. Just her plot and OC's.**

 **Jamie's POV**

Scarlett and I woke up to find a note that I guess Sandy left when he gave us our dreams. Here's what it said:

 _Dear Scarlett and Jamie,_

 _North said that at 1pm he'll send some of his helpers to get you._

 _All of us will be there on your tour/_

 _I hope the dreams I gave you helped you sleep well._

 _See you soon._

 _Sandy the Sandman_

"Wow. Hey. what time is it?" I asked. Scarlett looked at the alarm clock on the side table. (There was a queen-sized bed that we slept on and the table was made of oak).

"8:07. We have plenty of time before we need to get ready. I'm going back to sleep," Scarlett said before pulling the covers over her head.

"Come on! Get up!" I whined. She ignored me. Then I decided to try something that'd probably end badly for me. I started to jump on Scarlett, yelling 'Get up! Get up! Get up!'

"Jamie!" Scarlett yelled. When I didn't stop, she grabbed me and started tickling my stomach.

"Haha-S-stop-haha-p-please!" I yelled between my laughter. After a few minutes, Scarlett finally let up and we spent the next few minutes in silence, besides my decreasing gasping.

 _ ***Time Skip brought to you by the power of Kit-Kats***_

 **Scarlett's POV**

Jamie and I decided that at 12:50pm, we were going to head back to the guestroom because that was probably where they were going to pick us up. And sure enough, a yeti came out of this multi-colored portal-like thing. Jamie told me the yeti's name was Phil.

"Ugwha gaha mwha bah," Phil said. I didn't understand and got a little flustered so I stroked my locket. Let me back up a little and explain things. My locket was one of the few things that belonged to my parents that I got to keep. I also got to keep my dad's black leather jacket, and their wedding rings. Anyways, the locket was heart shaped with a picture of my parents and I.

Something bizarre happened when I touched the necklace. I somehow understood what Phil had been saying.

"Did you just say, 'will you please come into the portal with me?'" I asked. Phil nodded and Jamie gaped at me.

"How'd you understand him?" Jamie asked. I shrugged and mouthed 'I have no idea'. We then followed Phil through the portal (I need to find out it's official name). I saw all the guardians gathered around. Jack gave me a flashing smile and I blushed a little. Jamie nudged me and I elbowed him. He rolled his eyes then ran up to the others.

"Guess what? Scarlett actually understand what Phil said! Like, word for word! Just by touching her locket!" Jamie cried excitedly. I mentally facepalmed. The guardians all turned to look at me and I shrugged once again.

"No clue why it happened, but it did," I said. Tooth came and put her hand out. I breathed deeply. I was almost never without my locket. But I took it off anyway and handed it to her. Tooth examined it before handing it to Bunny.

"I think this has some magic inside of it. Where'd ya get such a val'able item?" Bunny asked. Jamie grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"It was my mother's. Before she passed away, I mean," I replied. I hadn't told them about my dad, but they at least knew about my mom. I got looks of sadness, shock, and sympathy from everyone in the room.

"When did she….I mean, uh…." North stammered, unsure how to finish the question. I smiled sadly and patted his arm.

"It's fine, North. It happened when I was 5. Car crash. Now, I believe a tour of the workshop was mentioned?" I asked, trying to get the subject off my mom. It still hurt, even though it'd been years ago. North smiled and then put one hand on my shoulder and the other one on Jamie's and started to lead us and the others through the workshop.

 **A/N: I'll update my other stories soon (I hope). I'm really *coughs* tired. I'm sorry it's short, but reading and writing sort of hurts nowadays. You can blame whatever is causing the migraines.**

 **Bunny: 'Ave ya taken medicine for it?**

 **Kitkat: Yes, I've taken pretty much every medicine for it. Once I went to the doctor, I got prescriptions that didn't work (still don't work). I don't know what is causing this, but believe me when I say I want it to stop. It hurts almost all the time, especially at school, where it is super loud. *coughs again* I'll quit ranting and try to update again.**

 **Bunny: Not 'till ya are better.**

 **Kitkat: We'll see. Goodbye loyal readers!**


	9. Chap 9: I Didn't

**I'm back! Thank whoever/whatever you believe in that I'm back! I am healthy (almost). My headaches are almost completely gone so I thought I should update. Yeah, I have to take like a billion pills everyday, but I feel a whole lot better (most of the time).**

 **Jack: Well, we're glad to have you back.**

 **Tooth: Yeah. Things have gotten so out of hand.**

 **Kitkat: Well, sorry again. Now,the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my plot and OC'S. Not ROTG.**

 **Scarlett's POV**

After getting the grand tour, North let Jamie and I stay in the toy-building section so we could each create one item to remember our tour. Not that I'd ever forget hanging out with the Guardians. Jamie decided to make a yeti teddy bear. I laughed and decided to make something snow-related. I just wasn't sure what.

"What are ya gonna make, sheila?" Bunny asked. Jamie had already started, so I assumed he'd already been asked by the giant rabbit. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Something snow-related, I guess," I answered. Bunny rubbed his chin for a second before smirking.

"You mean, like Jack?" Bunny asked. I didn't know I could blush as hard as I did in that moment. I looked around, saw everyone was far enough away so they wouldn't hear, then glared at Bunny.

"Keep it down, will you? And how'd you know?" I asked, whisper-yelling at him. Bunny's smirk faded and he crossed his arms.

"I didn't. I was just kiddin'. Now, why aven't ya said anythin'?" Bunny asked. I mentally facepalmed before looking down at my hands.

"He's a spirit and I'm a human. It'd never work. Now, how about helping me with my item?" Bunny sighed but agreed to help. When we were done, we saw Jamie had already finished and had shown his new toy off to everyone.

"Nice job, kid. Now we just figure out what to tell your mom," Jamie paled and I sighed. We hadn't really thought this through. At least with him, I could maybe say I'd bought it for him. With my thing, there was no way aunt Nessa would ever believe it.

"What about you? What did you make?" Jamie asked. I pulled out the box and set it on a table. I nodded towards him, telling him to open it. He did, and everyone else gathered around and gasped. I'd made a blanket, a light blue one with white snowflake borders, with a picture of the guardian's symbols sewn into it. A tooth for Tooth, gold dust for Sandy, a present for North, an Egg for Bunny, and Jack's staff for, well, Jack.

"Not my best work, but the best I could do in the amount of time given," I said, worried they didn't like it.

"Are you kidding? This is great!" Jack exclaimed. I looked at him then back at the blanket. The stitches could have been neater and the pictures bigger. But besides that, I guess it was alright.

"Yes. It is indeed amazing," said a voice I'd hoped never to hear again. We all turned our heads to see Pitch, in the flesh.

 **A/n: Tada! My first cliffhanger. Sorry, but I'll update again either this week or next week (I hope). Bye!**


	10. Chap 10: Don't like or Do?

**Grounded from all electronics, so I couldn't update. I'm sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own ROTG, even though I really want to!**

" _Yes. It is indeed amazing," said a voice Scarlett hoped never to hear again. They all turned their heads to see Pitch, in the flesh._

 **Jack's POV**

"Pitch!" I cursed. I thought I'd seen the last of him when he went crawling under his bed. Wait a minute. Scarlett looks like she's seen him before, and she looks terrified! Pitch must've given her nightmares before or something.

"Aww, look, the Guardians giving their two strongest believers a tour of the workshop. Jamie, the Last Light. Although if your bloody globe accounted teenagers, you might've seen Scarlett's light as well. Speaking of which, Scarlett, it's so good to see you again. Did you get the bad dreams I've been sending you?" Pitch asked, going towards her as she put Jamie behind her. I think I even heard her whimper.

"Pitch! Get away from them!" North yelled as he drew his swords. We all got into our battle stances. Pitch backed away, still sneering.

"No need. I'm just visiting. Remember what I told you the last time we met, Scarlett. They may seem like your friends now, but no one wants you!" And with that Pitch disappeared. No trace of him besides Scarlett's and Jamie's faces, which were full of fear. I hated it and wanted to get them smiling again, but how?

"Are you two alright?" Tooth asked. Jamie nodded, relaxing a bit, and he came and hugged me. I hugged back, knowing he needed comfort. Scarlett was still pale though, and didn't speak.

"Sheila? Ya alright?" Bunny asked, nudging her. She blinked and seemed to come out of trance. She nodded slowly, fiddling with her locket.

"What did he mean, met before?" North asked. Sandy and I shook our heads, but North didn't pay us any attention. Scarlett took a shaky breath before talking.

"Bad dreams. I get them every night. And when I wake up, he's always there, telling me no one wants me around. That it was my fault my….mom isn't here. Then he leaves and I stay awake so I don't have to go through it again. But it's been happening since I was 5, so it doesn't really matter," Scarlett said, clearly trying to keep from crying since her voice kept shaking and she kept blinking.

"You never told me," Jamie said. Scarlett smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Didn't want to worry you, kid. Besides, what would you have done? Scare the boogeyman away?" Scarlett joked. ' _Defense mechanism'_ , I thought. Jamie frowned and glared at her.

"I don't know, but I could've done something! You always help me and everyone else when they have a problem, but when you're hurt or scared, you just face it alone!" Jamie ran off, I looked at Sandy and he began to silently follow him **(Comic Relief).**

"So what are you guys going to do about Pitch?" Scarlett asked. ' _Another defense mechanism. If joking doesn't work, ignore/pretend it doesn't exist,'_ I thought.

"We shall have meeting when Sandy gets back. Now, why you go it alone so much?" North asked. I mentally facepalmed. I'm pretty sure Tooth and Bunny did too. Surprisingly, she answered.

"Burdens aren't something I want to give to anyone, especially not Jamie. He has enough problems without me adding onto them. And if I can do it alone, then I will," Scarlett replied. I'd forgotten that she'd told us Jamie was having hard time with kids picking on him for believing in us.

"You know, just because you can, doesn't mean you should," I said. Scarlett looked at me and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Although I'm pretty sure you got that off of a fortune cookie or something," Scarlett answered. I smirked cockily and she glared playfully. "I'll go to talk to Jamie."

After she left, I noticed the other three staring at me. I gave them the 'what are you looking at?' expression.

"Jack, you do know you two were flirting, right?" Tooth asked. I blushed and shook my head, ignoring their laughter.

"No way! We were just joking around!" I protested. North clamped his hand on my shoulder, still roaring with laughter.

"Jack my boy, it is natural! A young boy like yourself meets a pretty young girl like her…." North said, trailing off suggestively. I looked at him flatly.

"I'm over 300 years old," I stated. Bunny groaned and slapped my head. "Ow!"

"Ya gumby! Ya still are a teen boy, even if ya've been one for a long while. Just admit ya like the sheila," Bunny said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to upstairs," I said, leaving them to their jokes and laughter. As I walked I thought about Scarlett, how nice and caring she was, selfless, brave, and how she loved to have fun almost as much as I did.

I had a sudden and terrifying thought that made me glad no one here could read minds, but it also made me depressed, as I'm sure it couldn't work, even if it was the same for us both and it turned out to be true.

' _I think I may like Scarlett O'brien.'_

 **Mysterious Person's POV**

Pitch came to report that he'd done exactly as I had asked. Good. I now needed a way to get the Guardians and Scarlett O'brien to my location. Hmm. That Jamie boy may come in handy. Or that Sophie girl. Perhaps both.

I listened to Jack Frost's thoughts and smiled a wicked smiled. Once they were here, I would use this to my full advantage. Who knew reading minds would be such a useful talent? And what a delicious thought it is.

' _I think I may like Scarlett O'brien.'_

 **AN: Duh!Duh!Duh! I'm so bad. Sorry for the long wait, but I'll try to update again soon. Oh, and for a hint as to where they're going…..it's in Spain! But I'm not saying where.**

 **Bunny: Why not, Sheila?**

 **Me: It'll ruin the surprise!**


	11. Chap 11: Disappearance and Despair

**Nothing to say. Too tired. But this is kind of a heavy chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own ROTG.**

 **Scarlett's POV**

After I left, and after blushing when I eavesdropped and heard the others talking about Jack and I flirting, I went to find Jamie. Sandy was just outside a room with the door probably locked. I waved and whispered that I would handle it. He patted my arm and left.

Then I got a hair clip out of my pocket and picked the lock. I'd learned how out of sheer boredom. Then I opened the door. I saw Jamie on a bed (guest bedroom, apparently), staring out the window. Sighed before sitting beside me. He didn't even flinch.

"Come on, kid. What's it going to take for you to forgive me? I'm sorry for not telling you," I said. Jamie sighed before looking at me.

"It's not that. It's just….I really wish I could help you. With this, with Travis, everything! And I can't," Jamie said sullenly. I lifted his head up and smiled.

"Yes, you can. Just by being here and being my friend, no, my brother and helping me forget my worries. That's how you can help," I replied. Jamie smiled back and we hugged. Just then, the window opened violently and wind started roaring around us.

"Scarlett?" Jamie asked, clearly scared. I didn't know what to do, except…

"HELP!" I started yelling, and Jamie joined me when the wind started to lift us up and out the window. The Guardians (including Jack)came running in, gasping at what they saw. But before they could do anything, Jamie somehow got out of my grip and disappeared.

"What…..was…..that?" Bunny asked. Realization sunk in and I put my head in my hands. Tooth came over and put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright. We'll get him back," She said. I looked at her in despair before standing up and pacing the room.

"How? We don't even know who took him or where he is or what-"Jack cut me off by putting his hands around me and wrapping me into a hug.

"We'll find him. Don't worry," Jack said. I nodded before pulling away after a few seconds, hesitant to let go. Then I noticed something on the floor. North did too, and he picked it up and handed it to me. It was a note.

"Dear Guardians. If you want to see Jamie Bennett alive again, go to Madrid, Spain. The clues you seek will be in the mouth of the lions, favored by Alfonso. And make sure to bring Scarlett, otherwise the boy," at this my voice cracked a little. "The boy dies. Well, I guess I better call home and tell them I won't be home for dinner."

"Uh, Red, hate to say this, but you may have bigger problems. What about Jamie's mom?" Jack asked. My eyes widened in realization.

"Oh no. Aunt Nessa will freak if she finds out Jamie's missing. And I can't tell her, then disappear," I moaned. Bunny and North exchanged looks.

"Do not worry, little one. I shall call in favor from Father Time. He shall stop all time for regular humans, besides you and Jamie, therefore no one need be worried," North exclaimed. Well, at least one worry was under control.

"Ok, good. Wait a minute. Did you call me Red earlier?" I asked Jack, smiling. Jack blushed and ignored the others teasing looks.

"Uh, um, well I-" I decided to quit being me by cutting him off.

"'Cause I like it. Now, when are we leaving?" I asked. Sandy made a clock to show two hours from now. I nodded. "Alright. I'll go get ready now." I said. Everyone nodded before parting ways. It was my fault we lost Jamie. I was going to do whatever it took to get him back.

Once we were all ready (supplies in sleigh, all dressed for those who wore clothes, weapons brought, etc.), we all boarded onto the sleigh.

"I call in favor. But because of time, we must travel without snow globes or tunnels to Madrid. Will be long ride," North said. We all nodded before getting comfortable. Sandy and Tooth up front, Bunny and I in the middle, and Jack in the back. I knew from Bunny's expression that he didn't like the sleigh, so I told him to tell me a story.

"Well, when I was younger, I….."

 **A/N: Don't feel like writing a story. Kind of messy, but needed to get the adventure started.**


	12. Chap 12: Dreamsand

**Been awhile, I know, but I've rediscovered my love of Heroes of Olympus. Don't worry, I won't write any stories until my friend, Jade, writes hers. Then I'm going to do a spin off. Now, let's see, where was I? Oh, right. They are on their way to Madrid.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG and probably never will.**

 **Scarlett's POV**

I had successfully distracted Bunny, and now he didn't even mind how high up we were. Tooth decided to start a game of 'I spy' to pass the time. Currently, Jack was spying something red.

"The sleigh, mate?" Bunny asked. Jack shook his head, smirking. I rolled my eyes. Why did he always have to play games? Because he's the Guardian of Fun.

"My jacket?" North hollered from the front.

"Nope. You guys are way off. What about you, _RED_?" Any guesses?" Jack asked. I pretended to think about it before smiling slyly.

"My hair?" I asked. Jack immediately blushed and I knew I was right. "So, am I right or….?"

"Uh, yeah. Your go," Jack muttered. I smiled before yawning. Sandy smiled knowingly at me and I playfully glared at him.

"So it was *yawn* your doing. But I'm not tired! *yawn*" I said sleepily. I mentally cringed at the idea of sleep, knowing the Guardians would most likely notice my nightmares. Unfortunately, Jack seemed to remember my little confession from earlier.

"Hey, you can sleep. With Sandy around, the only dreams you'll be having are good ones," Jack assured me. I blushed, and tried to cover it up by glaring again. All I got was some chuckles from the others.

"Whatever," I mumbled as I got down on the floor and rested my head on the bench. "*yawn* I'll be fine *yawn*"

"Sure, Red. Sure," Jack Said as I drifted off. I mumbled an 'hate you' just before sleep captured me.

 _It was dark. I was scared. Typical horror movie scenario. But this was all too real. I looked to see my parents, the only source of light in, well, wherever I was. They weren't the way I remembered them though. Their clothes were torn and bloody, arms and legs bent in ways the human body was made to bend. And they were glaring at me._

" _How could you do this to us?! You killed us!" my father screamed. I started to cry and ran towards them, but they only got further away._

" _No, I didn't mean-" But my mom cut me off by laughing sarcastically. That wasn't like her._

" _Oh, if you didn't mean to be a murderer, then I guess it's just fine! You're a stupid, pathetic brat. How we could have had you is beyond me. No wonder you turned out like this," Mom said. The tears were really starting to flow and I fell to my knees._

" _Mom, please. How can you say this, to me?"_

" _Easy. I don't love you, your father doesn't love you, no one loves you. So do us all a favor and….DISAPPEAR!" They vanished and I cried out for them before hearing my name being called._

I opened my eyes, which were wet for some reason, to see everyone gathered around me. I realized we were no longer flying and sat up. North had apparently landed on some rooftop.

"What's going on?" I asked. I then noticed that the wetness around my eyes were from crying. I quickly rubbed my eyes and smiled weakly, hoping they wouldn't say anything. Unfortunately…..

"What's going on is you were crying. And you said things in your sleep. Makes no sense, not with Sandy's dreamsand," North stated. I groaned.

"Yeah, it does. I didn't know about the dreamsand until Jamie told me, but I figured with Pitch having given me nightmares for so long, using _his_ powers on me, it must have nullified Sandy's dreamsand and now….it doesn't really work on me. I mean sure, it can make me tired, but that's about it," I answered, looking at my shoes.

"Oh, sweetie…" Tooth trailed off, not knowing what to say, probably. So I decided to make them feel better. I smiled.

"It's fine. I've gone through it for a long time, but since I'm awake, I feel better. And I know it was just a dream," I said. Jack put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're sure?" He asked. I nodded. Then looked at the reindeer.

"Alright, so are we going to start flying again or what?" I asked jokingly. North blushed and got back to his seat. Bunny and Sandy looked at me sympathetically before going to their seats, as did Tooth. Jack, however, stayed by me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Comfy there, Frost?" I asked. Jack blushed faintly, but nodded before putting his head on my shoulder and nodding off. I smiled softly and did the same. For the first time ever, I didn't have a nightmare with Jack sleeping besides me.

A coincidence, right?

 **Mystery Person's POV**

I watched as my minions put the brown-haired boy in his cage. I was most disappointed we hadn't gotten the Scarlett girl, but then I realized she could be of greater value when with my enemies.

That way, when the so-called Guardians lost one of their strongest believers, after making time to bond with the brat, losing her would devastate them. And cause their defeat.

 **A/n: So tired. Later gators.**


	13. Chap 13: Da Note

**I meant to update! I swear! But I just found out I have to get reading glasses and I was making some youtube videos (Jelsa - A Journey part 1 by Kitkat Dragon). I am super duper sorry. So, I think it's now October 8th in the story. Because of the spirits of the sun and moon (Manny, duh!), there will still be day and night. But time is stopped, so it shall stay October 8th for a while.**

 **Jack: So no birthdays?**

 **Me: Not right now, anyway. Disclaimer?**

 **Jack: On it.**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat doesn't own ROTG. Just the plot and OC's.**

 **Jack's POV**

I woke up a few hours later, blushing intensely when I saw that Scarlett was still in my arms. I gently tried to get her off, but she grabbed my hand and wouldn't move. I sighed. The others had fallen asleep too, besides North, who couldn't see since he was upfront.

Speaking of North, he decided to then yell something about the reindeer needing a break and I looked to see it was dark. Manny must've made it to where night and day are still possible, even if time's stopped.

Everyone woke up, meaning they saw me and Scarlett. Bunny smirked, Tooth went 'aww', and Sandy gave me a thumbs up. I groaned before nudging Scarlett.

"Red. We're taking a rest stop. Time to wake up," I said. Scarlett moaned and groggily opened her eyes. When she noticed our position, she let go of my hand and sat up, away from me. I kind of felt sad that she had let go, but realized it was for the best. I couldn't have my crush getting any worse, with her being human and me being a spirit.

"Uh, where are we?" Scarlett asked as we all got out of the sleigh. We were in the woods, a big lake by us but plenty of clear space to set up camp.

"Couple of miles outside of Madrid. We must figure out clue, mouth of lion and Alfonso, bah!" North muttered as he tied the reindeer to a tree and fed them apples and carrots. Bunny got started on a fire and Tooth handed out food. She gave me a piece of pineapple, Scarlett a mango, North an apple, Sandy got grapes, Bunny (when he was done with the fire) started chomping on a carrot, and Tooth herself nibbled on some strawberries. We all sat down around the fire and ate silently.

At least, until Tooth started asking what the note meant. Everyone started asking questions, besides Scarlett and me. Scarlett looked to be concentrating really hard as she re-read the note. The dyslexia thing.

"Um, I don't know much about spain, but I have heard about this famous Estanque del Retiro, an artificial pond, that has a monument to Alfonso. It's said to have marble lion statues. Could that be what the note meant?" Scarlett asked timidly. I smiled at her reassuringly and she smiled back.

"Yes, good idea! Where is this pond?" North asked.

"Not exactly sure. All I know is that it's in Madrid," Scarlett replied sheepishly.

"Well, that's alright. It's at least a start," Tooth stated. We all nodded in agreement.

"How 'bout we turn in now and start searching t'morrow?" Bunny asked as he laid down by a log. Tooth laid down as well with Baby Tooth. North climbed into the sleigh while Sandy made a sand bed for himself. They were all out within minutes.

Scarlett and I, we just happened to be sitting near each other. I looked at her and my face crinkled in worry when I saw her rubbing her locket and looking around worriedly.

"What's up?" I asked. She turned to look at me and she visibly relaxed, if just for a moment.

"I hear all these different animals talking. I guess they aren't affected by time or something. They keep saying something bad is coming. What if it's the person who stole Jamie?"

"Even if it, we're all prepared for battle. Everything will be fine," I replied. She smiled tentatively at me.

"I guess. I'd feel better if I had powers," Scarlett admitted. I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. She blushed, but curled into me.

"You do. Your locket let's you talk to animals, which could come in handy. If it makes you feel better, I'll teach you some fighting techniques, alright?" She nodded at my suggestion and I smiled. I felt her start to nod off and grew bold.

I kissed the top of her head and started to fall asleep as well. But before I did, I could've sworn I heard her say, "Quit being so cute." Probably my imagination.

 **The Mystery Person's POV**

I cackled as I looked into my mirror. It showed the redhaired brat and the so-called guardian, Jack frost, getting all cozy. If they continued to get close, then it would hurt so much more when Scarlett was taken from then.

"You won't get away with this!" The pathetic brown-haired boy shouted from his cage. I groaned. He'd been an annoying pest ever since he woke up.

"Put the terror to sleep, Nightmare King!" I commanded. I saw him scowl, but he did as I asked. I laughed at the boy's whimpers.

The mirror's image faded, showing my grey hair and horrible wrinkles. I glared at my reflection.

' _Soon,'_ I thought to myself, my smirk looking back at me. ' _My youth shall be returned to me soon.'_

 **A/N: I am sorry, once again. I will try to never not update for so long again.**


	14. Chap 14: Del Prado

**I meant to update! But school started and personal matters came up. On the bright side, my birthday is this week and I'm writing a book! I plan on it being at least 300 pages, which is one of the reasons why I haven't updated.**

 **Disclaimer: Only OC's and plotlines are mine.**

 **Scarlett's POV**

When I woke up, I noticed no one else was awake yet. So I snuck off toward Madrid. Not smart, I know, but I just wanted a map. Luckily, there was a visitor station right outside the borders and I found a map of all of Madrid. But it had taken me a while to get there. If time had been running, I'd say an hour or two.

So when I got back, before anyone saw I had returned, I got to see some very panicked guardians.

"You are saying no one saw her this morning?" North asked desperately. Tooth flitted around nervously while Sandy tried to calm her down. Jack was pacing while Bunny looked like he was trying to get my….scent, I guess.

"Um, hello?" I asked as I walked into the clearing. Tooth flew so close, I would've fallen had she not grabbed me by the shoulders. And started shaking me.

"Where were you? We've been worried sick!" Tooth exclaimed. I pried her hands off me and walked toward the sleigh, leaning against it as I pulled out the map.

"Oh, just finding the pond? I thought I'd be back before you guys woke up, but I ended up getting lost and it took me forever to get to Madrid's borders. I'm sorry," I replied as I started looking at the map.

"We thought you'd been taken," Jack said. I looked up and saw how sad they all looked. I sighed.

"Look, I really am sorry. I guess I just thought you'd all be okay with me leaving for a little while. People in Burgess don't usually mind it as long as I return eventually," I admitted.

"What about your father? Or other relatives?" North asked. I smiled.

"He knows I can take care of myself. I won't do it again, though. Promise," I told the group. Bunny rolled his eyes before ruffling my hair.

"Alright, Sheila. Now where's the bloody pond?" I showed them that the pond was only a few miles from here. We could walk and then get back to camp before night. I ended up walking with Jack, lagging behind the others.

"Were you really that worried?" I asked. Jack ducked his head. I shook my head and decided to be a little bold, like he was last night. I grabbed his head and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Red, there's something I want to-" But whatever Jack wanted would remain a mystery to me as we approached Estanque del Retiro. It was beautiful. The pond was a gorgeous shade of blue, and the Monument was splendid. I ran towards the entrance. Once we had all gotten there, we began looking in the mouths of the statue lions.

"None here."

"Nope."

"Nada."

"HeT" ***Means 'No' in Russian***

I put my hand in the lion's mouth and felt a piece of paper. I pulled it out and looked at it. It looked like gibberish to me.

"I found it!" I cried. The others came and Bunny took the paper from my hand.

"If you want the boy to stay alive, go to the greatest art museum of this time and look for Velázquez, and his masterpiece. Collect the artifact behind it and go to the next location. Once you've found all the artifacts, I'll release the boy."

"Greatest art museum? Velázquez? What are they talking about?" Tooth asked. I looked at the map. There was a museum with a caption that sounded familiar.

"The Museo del Prado, or the Prado national museum. I don't know about the masterpiece bit, but the map says Prado is supposedly one of the greatest art museums in the world. Could that be it?" I asked.

"You are on roll. First with pond, now with Prado. You are little expert," North joked as we started walking to camp.

"It was just a guess," I said quietly. Sandy signed a check mark. "You think it's right? Well, we can try it, at least."

"Yeah. Let's rest and refuel for tonight," Tooth added. Once we got back, Jack dragged me to a separate part of the woods.

"What's going on?" I asked. Jack smirked at me and I got a bad feeling in my stomach.

"I'm teaching you how to fight."

 **A/N: I'll try to update again sooner next time.**


	15. Chap 15: Defense turns into Snowballs

**I meant to update! School is super stressful and hard. Do you know how hard it is for me to keep a A/B average? Really hard. Anyways…..**

 **Disclaimer: Only OC's and plot lines are mine.**

 **Jack's POV**

Scarlett wasn't that bad. She had good reflexes and was quick on her feet. She just needed to learn a few moves. I recalled that during 'Travis' accident, she'd kneed him, but when he caught her in his grip, she'd been powerless.

Remembering that made me furious, but it was a good motivation for Scarlett. By the time the sun set, she could do basic self-defense and a few offensive moves. She smiled at me as she walked to the fire. Butterflies flew in my stomach.

I'd fought Pitch, the King of Nightmares, but a smile from one red-headed girl could throw my whole world off balance. After we ate, everyone went off to do their own thing. Scarlett headed into the woods when she thought no one was looking.

Unfortunately for her, I was always glancing to look at her every couple of seconds. That came out wrong. I just think she looks pretty.

I followed her, and watched as she wandered around, humming to herself. A few birds started chirping, and she blinked before tapping her locket and smiling.

"Thank you. It's just just a song my mom used to sing. Why don't you sing you?"

I'd almost forgotten Scarlett's locket allowed her to speak to animals. I grinned and shook my head at her as she hummed along with the bird's tweeting.

Suddenly, the bird stopped, then flew away, tweeting nervously. Scarlett whirled around and spotted me. She crossed her arms and glared at me. Knowing my cover had been blown, I walked over to her, smiling sheepishly.

"Why were you spying?"

"Um, why were you in the woods?" I countered. She rolled her eyes, but a hint of a smile graced her face and I knew she wasn't really mad.

"I asked first, Shepard," Scarlett replied. I glanced at my staff, then frowned at her as she giggled.

"I saw you walking off by yourself and my curiosity won out," I told her. ' _And I needed to make sure you were safe. And maybe see if I could be alone with you again,'_ I thought guiltily.

"I just wanted to take in the sights. Never been outside of the U.S. But I was hoping people would be awake so I could try out my spanish. Learned it in 8th grade.

"Really? Maybe you could…...teach me?" I asked shyly. Scarlett smirked.

"Bueno, supongo que puedo enseñarte. Si deja de acosarme," She told me. I blinked at her. She laughed before speaking again, this time in english. "Well, I _guess_ I can teach you. If you quit stalking me."

"Wha-I didn't…..you can't-" I stammered. Scarlett shook with laughter and I smirked. "I'll get you Red."

"Jack!"

And when we showed up at the campsite covered in snow from an epic snowball fight that I had started, no one even bothered to ask us why. The best memory was Scarlett smiling so warmly at me before going to sleep.

 **A/N: I had to do a sweet moment! Sorry. Kitkat Out!**


	16. Chap 16: Darn Tooth Fairy!

**I'm brain dead. But I'm back, so it's okay! Now, where's Tooth?**

 **Tooth: Here I am? Why, do you need help?!  
Me: No. I need you to the disclaimer.**

 **Tooth: Ok!**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat doesn't ownROTGonlyherOC'sandplotlines.**

 **Me: *facepalms* You talk** _ **way**_ **too fast.**

 **Scarlett's POV**

"De acuerdo, ¿cómo nos va todo el asunto Museo?" Jack asked. He actually knew spanish pretty well, but was a little rusty since he hadn't been to Spain in awhile. MAde sense since it was so hot and he was the Spirit of Winter. ***Okay, how are we doing the whole Museum thing? BTW I'm getting all my spanish off of Google Translate so I'm sorry if it's inaccurate***

"Vamos a caminar. Nadie nos va a parar con un tiempo en proceso de congelación." I replied. I smirked a bit as Jack groaned at the pun. ***Let's just walk in. No one will stop us with Time being frozen.***

"Will ya two quit speakin' a language no one else understands? It's gettin' on mah nerves!" Bunny yelled. I ducked my head, blushing while Jack rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, 'roo. Now, who's staying here and who's going to the museum?" Jack asked. We all looked at each other and Bunny stared at me before smirking. My eyes widened and I silently begged him not to say whatever he was about to say.

"Why don' we let the ankle biters go? Give us a chance to rest while they do some work?" Bunny's smile was one of pure evil and I glared at him, making sure he knew we would be talking later.

"Good idea. But, um, I need to talk to Scarlett first!" Tooth exclaimed as she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from earshot. I shrugged before following the excited yet nervous fairy.

"Um, is everything ok? Tooth, you're acting funny," I said. SHe whirled around and _giggled_. Tooth. _Giggled_. Sure, she giggle a lot, but this was one of those 'I know something you don't' giggles. I don't like those.

"You like Jack!"

I placed my hand over her mouth, looking around to see if any of the guys had followed and heard. Luckily, they hadn't. I released Tooth before shaking her.

"What's the matter with you! You don't just announce something like that when said guy is in the same forest, no, on the same continent as me!" I exclaimed. Tooth just smiled.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with-"

"Yes, there is! He's an immortal WInter Spirit and I'm a teenage girl. A _human_ teenage girl!" I sighed before stepping back and I felt my face start to heat up. "When all this is over, yes, I'd love to still be able to see you guys. But one day I'll die. And Jack won't."

Tooth frowned but seemed to understand. She promised not to say anything, not until I was ready, if I ever was. We returned to the clearing, not noticing Jack hiding in the bushes, his blush, or the smile that graced his face.

Unfortunately, someone else did. She also heard one very clear thought form in the young boy's head.

' _Somehow or another, I'll find a way, Red.'_

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Mwahaha! I'm not doing this because I hate you guys. It's because I have nothing better to do.**


	17. Chap 17: Youth Drink Rated T

**I am unsure what chapter Scarlett and Jacks should end up together (if you're reading this story, it should be obvious that they are going to get together). So please review and tell me what you guys think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG. Just my OC's and my plotline.**

 **Mystery Person's POV *Warning, Violence in this Chapter***

Jamie Bennett was starting to get on my nerves. He whined and complained of hunger while saying his 'oh so precious' Guardians would free him. I decided to kidnap his sister to teach the boy a lesson and unlocked her from stupid Father Time's spell. Then I stuck the girl into his cage. He cried and begged for me to take her back, but I refused.

"This is what happens when you dare to speak in my presence," I said. Pitch frowned at me but I waved him off. He was weak and needed guidance, but could be a formidable strength one day.

"They are getting farther in the clues," Pitch notified me. I smiled and looked in the mirror.

"Good. Then soon, we shall have it all," The thought of it made me wish the whimpering fools would hurry up.

"What do you even want? Belief? Power?" Jamie yelled. I groaned. Then I smacked the boy across his face. He fell to ground, promptly being knocked unconscious.

"I told you not to speak to me. And I want none of those things," I muttered. Pitch raised a hand. I rolled my eyes. "I know, _you_ do. But I want beauty and eternal youth!"

"But we're immortal."

"Yes, but I died as a middle-aged woman. I want to be young, vibrant, beautiful!" I cried. I knew he wouldn't understand.

I had grey hairs hair, wrinkles, and bags under my eyes, and I couldn't move like I could before. Before I became Cerelia, the Spirit of Harvests.

 **Pitch's POV**

I never realized how obsessed Lady Cerelia was with her youth until I actually began to work with her. But I needed a powerful ally to help me get revenge on those wretched Guardians and Jack Frost.

Although…..I never hurt children. Yes, I may scare them, but that's my job. I do it because children need fear in order to learn and in order to be wary of danger.

Lady Cerelia took things to a whole other level. I intend to-never mind. I must be careful of what I think. She attained a black opal that allows her to read minds and hear thoughts.

I suggested she find it in order to have an even greater advantage over our enemy. She has some plan revolving around Frost and the O'brien girl.

Apparently, the red-haired girl is the key to getting what we want in order to have world domination. Well, so _I_ can have world domination.

What exactly do we want, is, well, foolish in a way. But it will ensure Lady Cerelia's happiness, and my powers will be renewed.

After all, when one drinks from the Fountain of Youth, you become young and energetic once more. Even immortals like us.

 **A/N: A little teaser. Kitkat Out!**


	18. Chap 18: Distractions

**I am finally done with my creative slump. Thanks to LiteratureLoverJenn, that is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG. Wish I did, but I don't.**

 **Scarlett's POV**

As Tooth and I returned to the clearing, I noticed Jack staring at me with a mischievous smirk. That look on Jack, _the King of Mischief,_ was never a good thing. North handed you a satchel filled with emergency supplies and the clues.

"Both of ya be careful, and no distractions, a'right?" Bunny teased. I glared at him, but the effect was lost since my face had turned bright red.

"Whatever, 'roo. C'mon, Red," Jack said as he walked off. I sighed as I followed the white-haired boy, turning to send a death-glare at Bunny and Tooth. They just waved and smiled.

This was going to be a _long_ trip.

 **Jack's POV**

About ten minutes in, I decided Scarlett had calmed down and tried talking to her.

"So….how have you been? With all of this...spirits and bad guy business, I mean?" I asked. Scarlett smiled.

"I think this is the first time anyone's actually asked me that. To be honest, I'm surprised at how well I'm okay with it. Jamie always told me whenever you two hung out, so I kind of got used to the idea before we even met. I just….never thought he could hurt," Scarlett replied.

"Red-I mean, Scarlett, I promise he'll be-" Scarlett cut me off by grabbing my hand.

"Don't. Don't make promises you can't keep. Now, I think the that's the museum," Scarlett said as she used her other hand, the one not entwined with mine, to point towards a building.

It was a white stone building, with columns and arched windows. There was a statue of some guy in front, and a flag waving on the top of the roof. There were people in front, frozen, and many others were probably inside. The whole 'frozen in time' thing keeping them still.

"Wow. It's….." I trailed off, not being able to find a word to describe it.

"Gorgeous," Scarlett finished for me. I looked at her and smiled. She blushed slightly before dragging me inside. Me, Jack Frost, who normally is mostly cold all the time felt warmth as her hand tugged on mine.

"So, um, what are we looking for again?" I asked, forgetting the clue. Scarlett dragged it out before handing it to me. "Velázquez and his masterpiece. Apparently, there's an artifact behind it."

"Velázquez is….this way!" Scarlett pulled me towards a hallway. We walked until we came into a run filled with paintings. To be honest, I'm not really a 'art' kind of guy. But Scarlett obviously loved the stuff. She ran along, admiring each piece of artwork.

And since we were still holding hands, she subsequently made me look at each piece too.

"Red, which one is the masterpiece?" I asked. Scarlett examined each one before gasping and pointing and one with a bunch of children and a couple of adults all dressed up.

"Las Meninas. Some say it was Velázquez`s masterpiece. I just don't know where the artifact would be," Scarlett let go of my hand and I had to struggle not to grab it back. She pulled off her army jacket and used it to grab the painting and gently placed it on the floor.

"Um, should I even ask?"

"To cover my fingerprints, just in case," Scarlett explained. Made sense. Though, there was something else that didn't make as much sense.

"Can I ask you something?" I was hesitant to, but I had to know. I'd heard her, so it's not like I needed to be nervous.

"Sure what is…...I found it!"

 **A/N: Cliffhanger. I love it.**


	19. Chap 19: Dealing with Fangirling

**Like I said in my other ROTG stories, I'm done with doing the disclaimer, so this is the last one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any of its characters. Just my OC's and plot.**

 **Scarlett's POV**

"I didn't get to hear what Jack's question was because I had found the artifact. It was a small, well done painting of a bronze hourglass filled with golden-like sand, but instead of the sand flowing down, it flowed upwards. On the back, there was an inscription. I handed it to Jack to read.

He smiled before handing it back. I knit my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why don't you just try? Take all the time you need. I won't say anything. Promise," Jack told me. I took a deep breath before nodding. I looked at the writing and started to sound out the words, painstakingly slow.

"W-wha….what ya, no, yo-you seek….is that a L? Um, What you seek is ha-hard t-to f-fin-find…..What you seek is hard to find. S-so you m-must go to th-the land of C-china. Wh-where y-you wi-will find the Hou-hour-glass. What you seek is hard to find. So you must go to the land of China. Where you will find the Hourglass. What does that mean?" I asked as I pieced together what I had read.

Jack hugged me close. I blushed but received the embrace willingly.

"I don't know. But you read it. By yourself."

"It took forever-"

"Who cares? If it takes forever, so be it. You did it," Jack pulled back and I smiled before ducking my head. He cupped my chin and pulled me close to meet his eyes. Then he leaned in and captured my lips with his.

I quickly responded, after getting over the initial shock of 'Oh, wow! Jack Frost, **THE Jack Frost** , is kissing me' he started to pull away, I grabbed his hoodie to pull him back. I felt his smirk and I inwardly rolled my eyes at the Winter Spirit's cockiness.

When we both needed air, I gasped and smiled while blushing furiously. He just kept his eyes on me, as though making sure what happened really _had_ just happened.

"That was…..intense," I finally said to break the tension. He chuckled before entwining his hand with mine.

"That's one way of putting it.….." Jack trailed off. I tried to stand back up ***They both have been sitting down this whole time*** But he pulled me back down into his arms and gave me a gentle kiss. "I like you, Red."

"I like you too, Jack. But-" Jack shook his head.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm a spirit and you're mortal. For now, can we just enjoy this?"

"I guess. So we're….."I couldn't think of a good way to say 'dating' or 'a couple'.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Why not? But you have to tell Tooth. I'm not dealing with her fangirling."Jack's laughter echoed in the quiet halls as we walked out of the museum with the paper, hands still entwined. Unaware of the dark presence that read our minds and was plotting her next move.

 **A/N: Done! How's that for a update? Kitkat Out! *Just revised it! Sorry about that. Didn't realize what I did!***


	20. Chap 20: Da Author wanted FLUFF!

**I HAD A JOB AND WORKED ON WEEKENDS AND HAD SCHOOL AND HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND THAT AND-**

 **Jade (aka Reader4ever1, who you guys should follow/favorite as she is new): Shut up. Update. NOW. Or else.**

 **Me: Shutting up. And updating. Go…*can think of no ship name*...readers, come up with a ship name for Jack and Scarlett! Please?**

 **Jade: Katie…**

 **Me: I'm going! *Throws herself at her computer* Ow…..**

 **Scarlett's POV**

As we walked away from the museum, Jack snatched the paper from me and put it in his hoodie. Before I could respond, he grabbed me by the waist and used his staff to call the wind.

And skyrocketed us into the air.

"JACK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed bloody murder as we soar into the sky, me clinging to him, and the boy had the nerve to laugh.

"Can't kill what's already dead." Jack replied. If I wasn't so angry, I might've felt sorry for him. Keyword? Might.

Eventually, he brought us back down and I smacked his hands away. His laughter died as he saw I was serious. (I really wasn't, but I wanted to make him _think_ I was).

"Aw, come on Red!" Jack pleaded. I started walking away, ignoring his attempt to grab my hand, even though I wanted to hold it desperately.

"It wasn't funny. I was scared. And you shouldn't have-" The winter spirit had the gaul, the GAUL, to run in front of me, grab me the waist (AGAIN) and kiss me.

I melted. My hands found their way into his white locks, gripping tightly, and yanking him closer, if that was possible. All too soon, we needed air.

"What...what was that?" I asked. He smiled shyly.

"I will never, never, put you in danger. If I really scared you, I'm sorry. But I just wanted to have some fun with my girlfriend."

I blushed at the words 'girlfriend', as did he. I rolled my eyes, but grabbed his pale hand.

"Well, when you say it like that…...how can I refuse you?"

And that's when we walked back to the campsite, where unbeknownst to us, chaos would soon ensue.

 **AN:** **Alright, I'm now in the clear.**

 **Jade: No.**

 **Me: What do you mean, 'no'?**

 **Jade: No. You have to update Bunny's Springflower.**

 **Me: But I need, like, 3 or 4 more votes on Bunn-**

 **Jade: I don't care.**

 **Me: I have to get up early tomorrow. Can I do it after I get back from Sea-world?**

 **Jade: *pauses* Ffffiiiinnneeee. But you better or else I'll-**

 **Me: I will. *runs before Jades can give her the evil eye***


	21. Chap 21: Dealing with Bets

**I know it's been awhile, but that's what happens when you have finals at school. Anyhow, where'd I leave off? Right, Scarlett and Jack just got together and chaos was about to ensue. Sorry 'bout that.**

 **Jack's POV**

As Scarlett and I walked back to the camp, I realized something and tugged on her hand, stopping her from entering the woods. She turned to look at me.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"Well, um, did you mean it when you said I had to tell the others about…..us?" I frosted a little and ducked my head. I didn't want to ask, but I needed to know before we met up with the others. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"No. We'll tell them together. Although, Tooth and Bunny already know how I feel, so it probably won't be much of a surprise." Scarlett replied.

"Oh, _that's_ why he suggested that we go get the clue."

Scarlett laughed and squeezed my hand before she started to walk again, swinging our entwined hands. I rolled my eyes at her antics before letting myself be dragged towards the others.

 **Bunny's POV**

After O'brien and Frosty left, (and after the red-headed Sheila gave Tooth and I the death glare), North and Sandy decided to start a betting pool.

On when the two ankle biters would be getting together.

"Alright, I bet $50 they get together after we rescue Jamie!" North bellowed. I winced, and rubbed my ears a bit. Sandy made a $100 symbol above his head, then wrote after sunset today on a scrap piece of paper he found in the sleigh.

"Ooh! I bet $200 that it'll be sometime tomorrow!" Tooth cried. I smirked before placing my bet.

"$300 that it happens while they are gone and looking for the clue."

"Oh, please, Bunny. Do not be ridiculous," North said. And a few hours later, when Scarlett and Jack got back and told us they were dating, Tooth squealed and Sandy congratulated them.

But North….he turned and glared at me. I just smiled, patted Jack on the back, winked at Scarlett, and when they went to sleep a few hours later, collected my money from my fellow guardians with the young ones being none the wiser.

 **A/N: And now you know what the other Guardians were doing while Scarlett and Jack were gone. Nothing useful. Oh, and the chaos is still coming, just not yet.**


	22. Chap 22: DANGER!

**How's everybody's summer been? (Or winter if you are in the southern hemisphere). You people having fun? I have. Learning how to drive. Not very good at. Oh! Reader4ever1 (aka Jade) posted 2 stories! I helped, but she did 99.99% of it. So go check it out if you like Percy Jackson and/or The Little Mermaid.**

 **Jade: Katie…..start writing…..**

 **Me: Yes, ma'am.**

 **Cerelia's POV**

'So you must go to the land of China. Where you will find the Hourglass.' How does she not know?!" I yelled as I threw a glass vase at Pitch. He duck smoothly and merely and shrugged at me.

I growled and threw my arms up. The whole point of having Scarlett figure it out was because I could not go near the Fountain of Youth myself. Manny had banned me from it with his powers eons ago. But her….she had her mother's gifts. And the key.

With it, she SHOULD be able to activate the Fountain and when she does, I'll be there. Ready to get what I deserve.

But she wasn't going fast enough. Maybe I shouldn't have killed the child's mother so Bridgett couldn't teach her how to-

"Maybe you need to give her incentive to hurry up?" Remind her about what's at stake?" Pitch asked. I smirked.

Then I glanced over at the cage holding the Bennet children, Jamie holding his younger sister protectively.

"Excellent idea. And I know just how to do that."

 **Scarlett's POV**

"You have to tell me everything! Who asked who? Have you two kissed? How did it happen? What-"

I put a hand over Tooth's mouth to (hopefully) stop her neverending questions. It didn't work. She just kept mumbling them into my hand. I rolled my eyes before speaking.

"We asked each other in a way, yes we have, we hugged before kissing before asking each other out, now will you quit talking for a second?!"

She smiled sheepishly before nodding and I let out a relieved sigh before releasing her. Then I noticed a couple of squirrels waving their arms, as if trying to get my attention (as weird as that sounds).

So I put my hand to my locket and listened to them. My eyes widened before grabbing Tooth's arm and running back to the guys. She dragged behind a little, tripping a bit.

"What's wrong?" She cried as she struggled to keep up with me. I panted as I ran even faster, determined to reach the others before it was too late.

"We have to warn the others! Pitch is coming! And he's bringing some friends!"

 **Hope everyone's day/night is going great. I'll try to update again in a couple days and finish the story before summer is over (or winter, if that's the case).**


	23. Chap 23: Just Drop It

**This is going to be what was happening while the girls were talking by themselves and the guys were by the campsite. Was on a vacation and had no internet. If any of you have a request for this story, I'll try to incorporate it to make up for my absence.**

 **Jack's POV**

The day after Scarlett and I returned from the museum, Tooth dragged Scarlett into another part of the woods for 'girl talk' and I got stuck being made fun of by the guys.

"Frosty finally manned up and asked a girl out. Can't believe the sheila said yes," Bunny teased. I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Please! Just drop it already!"

"But why, my boy? It is a very important right of passage for a young man to ask a lady to be his," North clapped his hand onto my back and I held back an 'ow'.

"She doesn't belong to me, or anyone. Now can I go freeze something?" I asked, annoyed that they wouldn't leave me alone.

Sandy started signing something, before giving up and writing it down.

'Good choice of words. And no, you can't freeze something.'

I groaned before noticing Bunny tense up. I cocked an eyebrow and was about to ask what was wrong when I heard footsteps. Heavy footsteps.

"NIGHTMARES!" North bellowed as we drew our weapons.

"Not so fast. Drop your weapons, or the girl gets it."

We all turned to see Pitch holding a sleeping Sophie by her t-shirt. Bunny growled as Pitch smirked at us. I reluctantly dropped my staff, followed by Bunny and North dropping their swords and boomerangs.

"Good. Now, listen up. There is a company, Alibaba, and the factory is either in or near China. You must go there for the final clue. We'll keep the Bennett boy, but to show you we are willing to give you what you want, here," Pitch said as he tossed Sophie, actually tossed her towards us.

Bunny ran and caught her before she fell to the ground. Before anyone could do or say anything, Scarlett and Tooth ran into the clearing.

"Pitch!" Scarlett yelled. He smirked before throwing something to her and vanishing along with the nightmares.

"AHH!" Scarlett yelled as she dropped whatever was in her hand. Tooth's eyes widened as did ours when we saw what it was.

A ball of black sand, and Scarlett's hands were covered with the stuff. I ran over to her.

"Are...are you ok?" I asked hesitantly. She looked at me with wide, scared eyes.

"I don't know. I feel fine but….isn't this stuff supposed to be lethal?"

"Yes, it is. Sandy." North looked at the golden man, who walked over to us and covered her hands with his sand. The black sand faded, all except a long mark on her right hand.

"Look, don't worry about. What did Pitch say?" Scarlett asked. We told her and she took Sophie from Bunny and laid the blonde girl in her lap.

"Looks like we're going to China."

 **AN: What do you think? Review if you liked it, or have any ideas for me to incorporate into the next chapter.**


	24. Chap 24: Devastation

**I kind of sort of know where this is going. Wish me luck on figuring this story plotline out!**

 **Scarlett's POV**

Sophie was devastated. That's the only word that even sort of describes how the blonde girl was feeling. When she woke up, she burst into tears when she saw jamie wasn't there.

"Shh, Soph, we're going to get him. It's ok," I cooed quietly. She sniffled before calming down. A little.

"But….Jamie in a cage! Mean lady hits him!" Sophie exclaimed. My eyes widened. That...monster was hurting Jamie? Not on my watch.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to stop the mean old lady, aren't we?" I smiled, not for myself, but just to make her think everything would turn out fine.

Sophie nodded eagerly before climbing into the sleigh (with North's help) and grabbing an apple to eat.

I went to the side to talk to the others, out of Sophie's earshot, or at least, that's what we hoped.

"How are we supposed to figure out where in the factory we are supposed to go?" Tooth was flying around nervously and I went to raise my hand to calm her down, but winced.

"Red? What's wrong?" Jack asked. I tried to just shrug it off, but he grabbed my right arm and pulled up my sleeve. My eyes widened; the black mark has gotten longer.

"Whoa. That can't be good," Bunny got out some wrapping from the medical supply bin and started binding my hand. I sighed.

"Great. We have to rescue Jamie, find clues to who knows what, make sure Sophie STAYS safe, and now I'm injured. What a fantastic day," I knew I shouldn't be lowering the group's esteem, but all of this just seemed...hopeless.

"We will make it through this. We just have to work together." North put his hand on my shoulder. I nodded tiredly. It really _had_ been a long day. And it was getting dark. I guess Jack noticed this, or noticed how tired I looked.

"Why don't we hit the hay and start first thing in the morning for China?" Jack suggested. Everyone agreed.

Bunny decided to sleep on the sleigh with Sophie cuddled up right next to him. Tooth laid on some soft flowers, North laid against a log, his hat over his eyes. Sandy made a bed out of sand for himself and fell right asleep.

Jack put his finger to his lips to shush me as he grabbed my hand and we head a little away from. Close enough so nobody would worry, but far enough away so they couldn't hear us. We laid down by a lake.

"So...any animals still awake? Listening to us?" Jack asked. I grabbed my locket. All I heard were some crickets, and an owl. But they took the hint, and hopped/flew away.

"Not anymore. Why-" My question was cut off by Jack placing his lips on mine. I blushed, but kissed him back.

"I wanted to do that. And to tell you something." Jack smirked. I rolled my eyes but leaned in to hear. "I think you are amazing."

I blushed hotly. He laughed before kissing my flaming red cheek. He laid back down, and I followed suit.

"I think you're pretty great too. But why the sudden statement?" I asked. He shrugged as we both looked at the Moon (aka Manny).

"Just felt like it. And please, try to be careful. We are going to go through a lot of challenges and I….I don't want you to get hurt."

I smiled before hugging him. He stiffened a little before returning the embrace.

"As long as you promise to do the same. But I'm not worried. If I'm by you, I know I'm safe." After i said that, it was the Winter Spirit's turn to blush. He kissed me softly.

"Whatever you say, Red."

"Thanks...Frosty."

"HEY!"

 **AN: Just wanted one more fluffy moment before they head for China. Promise to get the story going a little.**


	25. Chap 25: Difficult to Explain

**Sorry this is such a long story. I'm going to skip the ride there. And I've never been to China, but I will try to get this right.**

 **Jack's POV**

The sleigh landed on the roof of the factory. We had all agreed that someone needed to stay with Sophie. Scarlett wanted to, and I did too, just to make sure she was alright. The mark on her handed had gotten longer, working its way up her arm.

Instead, Tooth volunteered to, saying she didn't like being in closed spaces for too long. And Sandy had the same problem, so they both stayed in the sleigh as the rest of went in.

We walked into the factory and saw a lot of people, all frozen in time. I shuddered as I saw some of them in, well, awkward positions. We split up, and I went to look at a poster with a large hourglass. It looked like…

"Hey, Jack? Where is the picture we found? Of the hourglass?" I asked. He walked over to me and pulled the picture out of his hoodie' pocket. I put it right beside the poster. A perfect match.

"Guys! Over here!" Jack called out. North and Bunny walked over to us.

"Crikey! That's the same one!" Bunny exclaimed. I took a closer look. Then I tapped the poster. Instead of feeling the stone that the walls were made from, I felt nothing but the poster. I took it down.

"What is that?" North asked. There was a gaping hole, hidden by the poster. Inside was a small, wooden box. I grabbed it and saw writing engraved on the side. Amazingly, I could read it.

"It says 'Open when need of healing. Go to the Fountain of Youth, where your people are from." I read. Jack blinked at me.

"You understand what that says? It looks like gibberish to me."

I shrugged before a word popped into my head. ' _Gaelic'_

"It's in Gaelic. I don't know how I know that, but it is." I said. I saw a lock on the other side, but instead of it looking like a key would fit, it was oval-shaped. I undid my necklace and placed my locket in the lock, to see if it would fit.

It did. The box opened and a burst of golden dust, or at least what I thought was dust, covered my hand.

"Wha-whoa! The box healed ya, sheila," Bunny stated. I laughed, mostly out of nervousness. Then I found a note inside. Before I could read it, Jack grabbed my, newly healed, hand.

"Let's read it back at the sleigh. Come on."

We all followed him outside and Tooth waved at us. I showed her what we found and my hand, mark-free.

"My goodness. You've certainly had a busy day," she joked. We all climbed into the sleigh, and North got in the front.

"Let us go to Pole, to figure out what this means." He said. We all agreed. I don't know what the others did, but I fell asleep on Jack's shoulder, completely worn out.

 **AN: Scarlett's true past, coming soon. (CLIFFHANGER!) Kitkat Out!**


	26. Chap 26: Danaan

**So many updates…**

 **Tooth: You are on a roll.**

 **North: Yes, very good.**

 **Me: Thank you! I've figure out the rest of the story, and there should be about 10 more chapters. Then….it will be time to say goodbye! *cries***

 **Jack's POV**

I knew I should be worried about the clue and how we are going to figure it out. But all that was going in my mind was that Scarlett was okay. Sure, she somehow could read Gaelic even though she's dyslexic and had magically got cured, but all I cared about was that the mark was gone.

"What does the note say?" Tooth asked. Scarlett was still sleeping, and I hated having to wake her up, but we had arrived at the Pole, and we needed to figure out the clue.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Wake up," I whispered in her ear. She yawned and opened her eyes slowly. I smiled at that.

"Are we there yet?" She asked. I nodded and she sat up. I got out of the sleigh first before helping her down. We then proceeded to head to the main room, well, most of us.

North had Phil take Sophie to one of the guests room and told him to keep an eye on her.

After that was done, we all sat down and Scarlett took the note out of the box after unlocking it again.

"It's a picture of my mother. Bridgett O'brien. And….my father….." Scarlett said. The picture of them looked like it was a wedding picture. Scarlett looked just like her mom.

"What do your parents have to with this?" I asked, though to who, I didn't know. She shrugged before looking at the back of the note.

"It's in Gaelic again. _Tuatha de Danaan_ , a supernatural race. Bridgett was not famously known, coming from a not-so popular family. The hatred continued when she married a….a mortal. Kurt O'brien. So her new husband could live as long as her, Bridgett created the fountain of Youth…..what do they mean, she created?

That was over…..four hundred years ago?! They vowed if they ever had a child, they would take him...or her….to the Fountain, so they could stay together as a family. They would wait until the child was 18. Only they or their child can find the the Fountain."

We all stayed silent as she read. I could tell she was having a hard time keeping it together.

"How...how could they not tell me? What….my parents were immortal?" Scarlett was in shock, that much I could tell. And it's probably why she said 'was' instead of 'are'. She'd probably forgotten no one except me knew about her father.

"What do you mean, were?" Tooth asked. She closed her eyes, fingering her locket.

"My dad is dead. The three of us were in the car. Together. Someone crashed into us. I was the only survivor. It's why I have dyslexia. It screw me up. They're gone...and I realize I didn't knew them at all," Scarlett said softly. I grabbed her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. She smiled, just a bit.

"Why did...nevermind. Not important. But clearly, you are the link to finding what Pitch wants. As well as whoever the lady Sophie was talking about," North stated.

I wanted to help, make things all better. But I knew I couldn't, not now anyways. She inspected the paper closely before looking at the box.

"It has a false bottom. Look."

We all looked to see Scarlett was right. She pulled up the thin board hiding what was beneath it.

"What is it?" Bunny asked. Inside was a key. And surrounding the it were golden words engraved into the wood.

"What you seek is hard to find. Use the locket and your mind. What does that mean?" Tooth asked. Because (finally) the words were in English, not Gaelic.

Scarlett undid her locket and opened it. Next to the picture of her parents, there was an small picture of something to the side.

"It looks like Ireland," I observed. She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Do you see the small dot? That's where we need to go. It looks like….Dublin."

"How do you know that?" I asked her. She shrugged. "Well, I guess we're going to Dublin."

 **AN: Sorry for the intense feels! Kitkat Out!**


	27. Chap 27: Dublin

**I have never been to Dublin, so I can't describe it too well. I'm sorry!  
North: As long as you do your best.**

 **Me: Famous quote by North. (Not really).**

 **Scarlett's POV**

The trip to Dublin was a bit shorter than the ride to China had been. Everyone kept quiet, I guess for me.

It was just so overwhelming. My parents were immortal, my mother wasn't human, and I was supposed to be immortal too, and I knew Gaelic. I guess that was because I was only half-human, so I guess I inherited somethings from her. Like my ability to speak to animals and somehow knew Gaelic.

"Hey, I know this is stupid to ask, but are you okay?" Jack whispered. I turned to him and shook my head.

"I don't know what to think. It's so….strange," I whispered back. He nodded in understanding before grabbing my head.

"You're taking it better than most people would. I'm here if you want to talk."I smiled at that and laid my head on his chest.

"Maybe later."

He kissed my forehead before we sat for the rest of the trip in comfortable silence.

"We are here." North announced. We all clambered out of the sleigh. I looked around. It seemed….familiar, though I've never left the U.S. until this journey.

"This town is huge. How will we find?" Tooth asked. I put my hand on my locket and walked over to one of the trees that surrounded the sleigh. I saw a robin and called out to her (I could tell it was a her because of the color of her feathers).

"Hello! What can I do for you?"

I looked over to the Guardians and they all had encouraging looks on their faces. I took a deep breath before explaining what we needed to find.

"Well, I can't tell you unless you can answer this riddle, as ordered by the creator of the Fountain. Many have heard me, but no one has seen me, and I will not speak back until spoken too." The robin said. I relayed the question to the others.

"Um, I have no idea," Bunny said. The others were shaking their heads too, completely stumped.

 _Echo_

I blinked. The word had popped into my head, similar to the way _Gaelic_ had. I called the robin over.

"Is it an echo?" I asked. She nodded furiously and started flapping her wings.

"Yes, it is. Follow me."

I did as she said, telling the group the same thing. As we started walking, Jack asked how I knew what the answer was.

"I don't know. I just….knew," I replied. He smiled in bewilderment.

Robin led us through the woods before stopping at a hill made from stone. She nodded at something and I saw a small hole the same size and shape as my locket. I once again undid the clasp and fit it into the shape. The hill disappeared...magically I guess.

"Wow! That's incredible!" Tooth exclaimed. I agreed with her sentiment.

It was beautiful, but even that couldn't describe how incredible it was. There was trees that had to be taller than mountains. There was a lake, clearer than clear. The most gorgeous flowers known to man growing everywhere, even in the lake.

At the very center there was a small island. Heart-shaped stones surrounded a magnificent painite fountain, too glorious to describe.

Jack froze a path for us to walk to the island. I hesitated to touch it, but I did. My hand didn't come into contact with the water, but I felt it, running under the stone. I felt….like I belonged there, somehow. That is...until Pitch showed up.

Along with a woman. She had grey eyes, and a wrinkled face. Her gown was red with hints of gold; very old-fashioned too. Her face though….it looked like it was frozen to only show anger.

"Thank you for leaving the gate open." She smirked before nodding at Pitch. He waved his hand and the next thing I knew, all my friends were in cages made of nightmare sand. Cerelia snapped her fingers and Jamie appeared, with bruises on his face and looking very tired. "Now, Scarlett, you either activate the Fountain or you friends will die."

 **AN: Duh! Duh! Duh! I drew inspiration for the lake from two picks and the links are right below. ↓**

 **search?safe=strict &biw=992&bih=831&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=maleficent+lake&oq=maleficent+lake&gs_l=psy-ab.3...7036.7504.0.7...0...1.1. -ab..1.2.171... 9ZvjeTg#imgrc=gz66ABhcpiaGRM** **:**

 **search?safe=strict &biw=992&bih=831&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=fountain+of+youth&oq=fountain+of+youth&gs_l=psy-ab.3...1660584.1663069.0.1663..0..0.0...0...1.1. -ab..17.0.0.R98ZbsgeNsU#imgrc=8jTijW-WhfX72M** **:**


	28. Chap 28: Debating Choices

**Hello! So we are almost done with this story! No…..**

 **Jack: BUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?!**

 **Me: I'm not telling.**

 **Bunny: *stares angrily. So much so that the author had to go run and hide***

 **Cerelia's POV**

Finally. My mission was almost complete. I just needed the girl to activate it. Hence the reason for capturing her 'friends'. With the proper motivation, she should be able to figure it out.

"I don't know how to activate it. Until today, I didn't even know it existed!" Scarlett cried. I smirked before walking towards her until we were face-to-face.

"Better figure it out then. Otherwise….well, I may need to hurry you up, if you catch my meaning," I replied. She visibly paled as look around the fountain.

"Don't tell her anything!" Jamie yelled out. I rolled my eyes before nodding at Pitch, who promptly knocked the child out with some of his nightmare sand.

The half-Danaan child took a deep breath before clutching her tired-looking locket. I recognized it as Bridgett's locket, which she used to enhance her powers.

"I...I think I need to speak a certain language. You have to stand right in front of it if you want it to work." I narrowed my eyes before doing as the teenager said.

"If you are up to something, remember. Pitch will stop you if I cannot," I warned her. She nodded before chanting in Gaelic, a language her people knew without having to be taught.

" _Gníomhachtaigh, Fountain. Cuir tú féin ar an airdeall. Tá iontróirí anseo, cé nach bhfuil siad ar fad. Cuir do chuid cumhachtaí mistéalacha ar an eolas. Déan mar a deirim, titim Cerelia agus Pitch."_

My eyes widened when I heard her speak Pitch's name, but before either of us could do something, the water rose and swirled around me and the boogeyman.

"What have you done?!" I screamed. She simply smirked before waving. Then it all went black.

 **Scarlett's POV**

I rushed to unlock the cages, holding Jamie and Sophie in my arms. They both were crying and I was doing everything I could to not burst into tears too.

"What did you do?" Jack asked as he knelt beside his young believers, opening his arms wide for Jamie to hug him.

"I heard the words in my head. They told me what say. I don't really know how, but it happened," I explained as best I could. The robin flew down to my shoulder, and I could see she was happy the fighting was over.

"You are the child of the Fountain's creator. Only you could awaken the Fountain and make it aware that some of the beings here were not welcomed. And as you have attempted to save this place, you shall have two rewards. First, a choice. Second will happen after you make said choice."

"What choice do I-" I stopped mid sentence. Two people appeared, though they weren't fully there. Them being ghosts was close to being accurate, though that wasn't quite right.

My parents. I could the others could see them, because they had the same awe-inspired look on their faces as me.

"Darling. You were magnificent. I had hoped you'd find your way here, somehow or another. I'm so grateful that you did." My mother's mouth wasn't opening, but I could hear the words echoing.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? How are you here? I don't understand," I said. I knew I sounded ungrateful, but I was heartbroken. How could they not tell their daughter, or do this ghost trick sooner, so I could talk to them?

"You were young. We were going to tell you in a year or two, but then there was the crash Cerelia caused. She was the woman who was here, a greedy and vain spirit searching for beauty. But you now have banished them to the shadow world. And unless you came here, we couldn't contact you," My father spoke calmly, and tears started streaming down my face.

"Do you know how guilt I've felt, for years? I've been miserable and alone. And now I find out my mother isn't' human, and that I'm not fully human either. Do you know how that feels?!" I hated yelling at them, but I had felt so guilty all this time. Now, that feeling turned into betrayal, and hurt.

"It was never your fault. And we are sorry. Which is why you get a choice. You can join us. Or you can become immortal, and stay where you are," My mother stated. I froze before looking at the Guardians, at Jamie, and Sophie.

Jack had this look of hurt in his eyes, but he smiled. Encouraging me. Tooth was crying too, as was Jamie and Sophie. North smiled sadly, while Bunny and Sandy had a face of complete and utter sadness.

"Don't leave us!" Sophie cried as she ran towards me. I scooped her up. If I left, I'd never see her or the other children of Burgess again. Sure, I couldn't stay long, being immortal and all, but I would explain. And come see them whenever Jack did.

Jack. I adored him, maybe even loved him. How could I leave him? But if I did stay, I'd never see my parents again.

"Those are my only options?" My parents nodded at my question. I sighed before speaking again. "I've missed you two for years. But I can't. I love Burgess. I love playing in the snow, and seeing the kids. Now I've been to other countries and I want to travel. See the world. I'm sorry. I'm staying here."

"Are you certain?" North asked. I nodded in confirmation, but instead of frowning, my parents smiles grew bigger.

"You made the right choice. And don't we won't see you again. Every one-hundred years, if you come here, we will get to speak to you. It's not much, but it's something. Your mother and I love you very much," my father told me as him and mom started to fade.

"Love you too, Daddy. Bye Mom." They disappeared entirely and if Sophie hadn't been in my arms, I would have dropped down and cried my eyes out. I looked at Robin and she gestured me to the front of the Fountain of Youth. I put Sophie down before standing before it.

"Scarlett Briana O'brien, do you wish to be immortal?"

"Yes."

The water surrounded me, swirling this way and that until it returned to its rightful place. I stared at my reflection. I still had my red hair and brown eyes, though there was a hint of gold to them now. My freckles were gold too, though the tiara I now wore on my head was silver, with a goldish-brown opal at its center.

My clothes had changed too. I still wore my dad's jacket, but my shirt had changed into an orange halter top with yellow ruffles. My jeans were now brown with ripped holes, and my wedges were replaced with red converse sneakers. In my hand, I held a oak wood scepter with little opals decorating it.

"You are now immortal, Scarlett, Spirit of !" Robin cried as she flew away. I only then realized I had heard her without touching my locket this entire time, which meant the others probably had understood her too.

"Wow. You look pretty." Jamie said. I smiled before kneeling down and placing my scepter gently on top of his head. A flash of golden dust sprinkled over him and his injuries vanished."Cool!"

"Mmhmm. Now it's time for you two to go home."

 **AN: Two more chapters! So sad.**

 **Translating Gaelic to English as best I can. This is what Scarlett said to banish Cerelia and Pitch. 'Activate, Fountain. Put thyself on alert. There are intruders here, though not all. Summon your mystical powers. Do as I say, make Cerelia and Pitch fall.'**


	29. Chap 29: Dear Mrs Bennett

**It can't end...it can't! Only one more chapter after this? It isn't the end?!**

 **Bunny: Yeah, it can. Just write a sequel if ya like this story so much.**

 **Me: Hmm. What do you guys think? (Test to see if you read this). If I get 15 reviews saying you guys want a sequel, then that is what I shall do. After this story is complete, that is.**

 **Jack's POV**

We dropped Jamie and Sophie off at their home, Scarlett giving them a letter to give to their mom. Time had started up again as soon as we returned to Burgess, so their mom never had to know her kids were missing.

We went to the lake, where I had first met the girl I couldn't imagine being without, and rested the reindeer for a few minutes.

"I'm glad you're immortal now. Not that I don't want you to see your parents, it's just I like having a new friend and-" Scarlett cut off Tooth's rambling by hugging her tightly.

"I am too. I can't imagine life without you guys."

"Well, if that's the case, do you think you can make one more decision?" North asked. I hid a smile, well aware of what he had in mind.

"Um, okay. What are my choices?" Scarlett asked. We all stood up, me extending my hand to help her up. She looked confused until I smiled. She smiled back.

"You can _just_ be immortal, or you can be an immortal Guardian." North said. Scarlett's eyes widened with surprise before looking at all of us. I nodded, as did Tooth. Bunny crossed his arms and smiled while Sandy gave her a thumbs up.

I really hoped she'd pick the second option. I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, and if she said yes, then we'd get to.

"Hmm. Being a Guardian sounds fun," Scarlett teased. I rolled my eyes as North got out the book (which he always kept in the sleigh. Just in case).

"Very well. Will you, Scarlett O'brien, vow to watch over the children of the world?

To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams. For they are that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be." North asked. She nodded.

"Yes. I will."

"Then you are and forevermore a Guardian," North announced as he put the book up. Tooth squeezed her tight before North and Sandy did the exact same thing. Bunny shook her hand.

I grabbed her hand and helped her up into the sleigh as we all gathered into the red vehicle-like thing. North shouted and we took off.

"I love you," I whispered. She blushed before cuddling into my side.

"Right back at you, Frost."

 **Mrs. Bennett's POV**

Jamie and Sophie came in from playing. Jamie handed me a letter Scarlett told him to give me before running up to his room. I read it, my heart nearly stopping.

It had to be a prank, right? I called up the orphanage and asked for Mrs. leigh.

"Hello?"

"Is Scarlett there?" I asked, fearing the question.

"No, I'm afraid not. I received a letter that she had to be moved to a different orphanage. I'm sorry," Mrs. Leigh replied. I thanked her then hung up.

'This can't be real,' I thought as I reread the paper, written in neat handwriting. Then I remembered something.

I remember the day I could have sworn I saw Santa. I was young, and my parents hadn't woken up yet. I ran downstairs and saw a man, with a russian-style hat and jacket. He smiled at me as he went up the chimney. As I got older, I decided I had just imagined it.

But now…..if what she said was true….I went to the window. And saw a red sleigh, flown by eight reindeer. And I thought I saw her. Her bright red hair. I smiled softly as I put the letter in my pocket, deciding I would put it in a photo album, so I could always remember the girl who had impacted me and my children's lives so much.

The letter:

 _Hello, Mrs. Bennett._

 _I won't really be around much anymore._

 _It turns out Jamie was right._

 _They exist._

 _The Guardians he was always telling us about._

 _I found out something about my parents._

 _I'm not fully human._

 _You may not understand, but that's ok._

 _I'm joining them because I'm a spirit now._

 _Spirit of Autumn._

 _If you believe any of this, then maybe you'll see me._

 _I'll visit Jamie and Sophie every year._

 _I hope I get to see you too._

 _Ask Jamie for the details, but please.._

 _Try to open your eyes and your heart._

 _I'll miss you. You were like a mother to me._

 _Sincerely, Scarlett._

 **AN: The feels! I wanted Mrs. Bennett to be in this chapter. Because she wouldn't have known what happened to Scarlett. One last chapter. Kitkat Out!**


	30. Chap 30: No Regrets - Da End

**It was great writing this. I give all readers my thanks. If you want a sequel, just review! If you don't...then this is truly goodbye.**

 **Scarlett's POV**

After we returned to the Pole, Tooth and Sandy had to leave for their full-time jobs. North went to check on the yetis and the elves. Bunny winked and told Jack and I to not have too much fun before leaving.

"Stupid kangaroo," Jack joked. I smiled before nodding in agreement. "So...what do you want to do now?"

I smirked as I hooked my arms around his neck, and I kissed him sweetly. Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed back. I pulled away after a minute or two.

"What was that for?"

"Just felt like it. Um….now I'm a spirit, where am I supposed to live?" I asked, just now realizing how big of a change is would be. Jack laughed.

"Well, North found out I was living by the lake, so he gave me a room here. I'm sure he'll give you a room too," Jack replied.

"Sounds good. Wait a second...it's Autumn. Shouldn't I be doing something, um, Autumn-related?" I really should have asked the robin what I needed to do.

"Nah, for the first year, Mother Nature takes care of it while you are getting used to your powers. Speaking of which, want to try them out?"

I put out my hand and concentrated. A bunch of leaves shot out, and if I hadn't turned around, probably would have gone right into Jack's face.

"What was that?"

"Don't worry. All seasonal powers work the same way. I'll help you practice," Jack promised. All my worry left as he spoke. "Want to go have some fun?"

I pretended to think about it for a second before shrugging. Jack sighed before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards a hallway.

"I love you, but you are a lot of work," Jack said as we went into a room. The walls were a light blue with snowflakes painted on top of it. There wasn't much furniture; just a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. I sat down besides him on the bed and whispered into his ear.

"I love you too. More than anything"

It was nice actually being able to get the Winter teen all flustered instead of the other way around around for once. That is, until he pushed me down on the bed.

"Very clever. Now, like I said, let's have some fun," Jack smirked as I willingly accepted his kiss.

Needless to say, I didn't regret my choice.

 **AN: I left it to your imagination. But there. The story is over. I shall miss all of you!  
Jack: Nice ending. See you later!**

 **Bunny: Goodbye!**

 **Tooth: This was so cute! Bye!**

 **North: Hope we shall see you (the reader) again!**

 **Sandy: *wave goodbye and hugs the reader***


End file.
